The Secret Gray
by Amz KKearney
Summary: Everyone has secrets,true?People have things in common? But what if you and a famous band shared the same deep dark secret? For Danielle and Connect 3 this statement was true...but what was the secret? AU...
1. The pastpresent

**Okay so this is the story I've worked on for the last week or two because well the idea just kinda popped into my mind**

**Plus I promised Hayley something in this story! But no one will know until that has to be revealed!**

**_Disclaimer: I don't know the Camp Rock characters_- Shane,Nate, Jason...._but I do own the sister and the kids in the family_  
**

* * *

I sat watching Hot Tune news early Sunday morning. I was eating my breakfast when I suddenly lost my appitate.

"_**In other news, Connect 3 have decided to postpone their year **__**tour and have a summer tour planned for the time being.**_

_**Why you may ask well when Shane Gray was asked he responded by snapping at the reporters 'We have a personal issue to deal with!' followed by him storming off.**_

_**This leads us to wonder is the old Shane returning after he tried to hard to get rid of him in the first place. **_

_**Stay tune, up next Miley Cyrus is she setting the proper example for the little girls of America?"**_

I just rolled my eyes and switched the tv off. I scoffed at the idea of anyone caring what Shane Gray did, or his brother in fact. I hate them with a fiery passion. See I'm one of the only people that have a strong hate toward the 'cookie-cutter-pop-star' band.

Don't give me that look. You'd hate them too if you were in my shoes. Oh how rude of me, I have introduced myself.

You see my name is Danielle, wait for it; you'll flip when you hear my surname, Gray.

Yes Gray as in the younger sister of that stupid band.

Never heard of me? To be honest if you did I'd be totally shocked. I'm the secret Gray.

Stop giving me that look, yes that look. Just ask me my most favorite question in the whole entire world (Note the sarcasm)

Why do you hate you brothers? A simple answer for a simple question

THEY RUINED MY LIFE! I'll explain.

When I was only 7, he incident happened.

It was coming u to my 8th birthday, my parents decided to bring me out to buy me a gift anything I wanted. I had bought a video game. I was never into dolls. On our way home we decided to stop for ice cream, we were pulling out when it happened.

It happened so fast. We were singing along to 'Wake me up before you go' by Wham! , when a drunk driver drove into the car. I woke up hours later in a hospital bed. I was hooked up to a load of monitors; they said there was a possibility. My parents had died on impact and there was a faint heartbeat from me. They said I had to be the luckiest kid alive. I even believe I was then my luck ran out.

My brothers were 16, 14 and 12 at the time of the accident and I was only 8. Since they were too young and scared to raise an 8 year old girl, they did what they figured was the best for me. That day was one of the worst days in my life. I still remember it as if it happened three seconds ago.

Jason pulled up outside a big house. I sat in the back with Nate. He was holding me in his arms. I didn't cry or talk, I just sat there staring out the window avoiding eye contact with all three brothers.

"Danni, are you ready?" Jason asked as we got out of the car.

All I could do is nod. I wasn't able to speak.

We went and knocked on the door. A tall woman with short brown hair answered the door. She looked at me with knowing blue eyes. She was in her late twenties about twenty six if I had to guess.

"You must be Danielle." I nodded in response. "Well sweetie my name is Jenny and trust me I'll be the best friend you can have while you're stuck here in ,Rainbow Manor." I gave her a weird look. "My grandmother set this place and she was a hippy. You know Flower power." She said in a hippy voice and making the peace sign. I let out a giggle.

After a tour of the house we were left to say goodbye .Nate must have sensed that I was on the brink of crying. For a 12 year old he was way too smart. He just held out his arm which I walked into before crying my eyes out.

"It's okay, you'll love it here." He cooed. He rocked me in his arms, "plus it's not going to permanent." I nodded again calming my sobs down a little.

I felt myself being passed onto to another person.

"Danni, this is only temporary. We can't bring you where we're going and if we did there's a chance that social services will take you away and I'm not letting that happen!" I could tell he was on the verge of crying. Jason's voice was the best way to tell his emotions. "Plus" he said holding me at arms length. "You'll have 3 rocking famous brothers," he smiled. I hugged him just like I hugged Nate, like there was no tomorrow. Which in this sense there wasn't a tomorrow there was only now.

Then there was the last person, my fourteen year old brother Shane.

"D.D" he said pulling me into the biggest bear hug. I had always gotten on best with Shane and it would hurt so much to be away from him. "Look when we come back for you, that we are going to do because I will throw temper tantrums until we do, we're gonna spoil you so much. Like a proper little girl should be. On your 10th birthday I'll be at that door waiting to take you home." He said tears escaping.

I began to sob as well, "Do you promise?"

"We all promise," Jason said.

That was the last day I saw my three brothers in person. Its eight years later and where am I living you may ask. I'm still here at Rainbow Manor. I got up and washed my bowl.

I went up to my bedroom and collapsed on the bed. The house was silent. All the kids had gone out to some fun day. I was dancing along to Sclub 7 when I heard the door open. I turned the music down. A chorus of 'shuuush' sounded throughout the house. I got curious and walked toward my door when it flew open.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR DANNI, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" they sang. Yup today I'm sixteen years old.

Jenny stood there holding a cake with sixteen individual candles on it. I just began to laugh at the picture on the cake. It was of me playing my guitar when I was 13 and all the old and new kids surrounding me.

"Come on blow out the candles,"Becca said bouncing from the excitement. She loved birthdays.

"You know I can't blow them out with a certain little boy," I said pointing to him and he smiled. He jumped up into my arms.

"Happy 6th birthday handsome," I said to him.

"Happy 16th birthday beautiful," he replied hugging me.

"1, 2, 3," they shouted and we blew the candles out.

Frankie was my best friend; sure he was exactly ten years younger than me but didn't mean we didn't treat each other as brother and sister. Since the first day he came through those doors we had a strong connection.

His mother had died due to cancer only when he was a year old. His father had abandoned them.

"Okay present time" Jenny announced. A smirk grew across everyone's face. I looked at them before shaking off the feeling that something strange was going to happen. I followed Jenny downstairs. Frankie jumped onto my back as we walked down the stairs. She opened the door and I scanned the area for my present just then my eyes fell on it.

Everyone laughed at my reaction.

"Close your mouth or you'll have a mouthful of ants." Mandy said closing it for me.

"Is...What...how…mine…blue…car…you…birthday?" was all I was able to say. I stood in shock looking at my present. She just nodded at the same time as the kids burst out into laughter.

There in the parking lot was an electric blue and white Mini Cooper with a checkered roof and race stripes along the sides. It was dream car.

"Happy birthday sweetie," Jenny said handing me the car keys to my own car. A CAR!!

"And as for you Frankie, check the trunk of the car." She said turning her attention to Frankie.

We ran full speed toward the car and popped the trunk.

"Oh my power rangers!!" he exclaimed at the sight of his present. I pulled it out of the trunk. He got the bike he always wanted. A black bike with red flames.

"Hey Fran, your first bike!"

"And your first car!" he smiled before looking down at the ground. I bent down his level.

"What's wrong handsome?" I asked lifting his head up. He had a sad smile with a tear in his eye.

"I-I-I can't ride a bike though." He said looking back down to the ground.

"Well I'll teach you so." I said picking him up. He shot a smile at me. The great thing about our connection is we can cheer each other up instantly. "So…how about you and I hit the mall for your birthday present from me." He nodded and jumped into the backseat where there was coincidentally a booster seat. I laughed at the irony of it.

**

The next day I, wait for it, drove home from school. I pulled up outside the house singing "5, 6, 7, 8" by Steps. I noticed a silver car near where I pulled up. It didn't look familiar, maybe there was a new kid joining our little family. I smiled and got ready to greet the new member of our big family.

"I'm home!" I yelled out stepping in the front door. Frankie was walking by with two chocolate bars. He handed me one. "Hey handsome, how was your day?"

"Okay. Yours?" he shrugged.

"It was ok boyfriend. Oh where's Jenny?" I asked. He pointed to the kitchen. I handed him the bar back. He looked at it then gave me a sad look. "Gotta check my sugar levels. Why don't you give it to Liam? He usually gets hungry about this time." he nodded and ran off. I walked into the kitchen. I got a glass out and began to fill it with water. "Jenny you'll never guess what happened. Today Jake decided to throw yogurt all over Alex today and spill soda on Sam." I turned around and dropped my glass. It shattered into a million pieces. Jenny was sitting at the table but she was not alone. Three other people were with her. And like the glass my heart shattered into a million pieces.

"What do you want?" I spat at them.

**[****NATE****]**

"What do you want?" the girl spat at us. We looked at her confused. Did she know us?

"D be nice," Jenny said. D?

That girl was Danielle? Little Danni? This girl was nothing like the little girl we dropped off eight years ago. This girl had pitch black hair with two green and blue streaks of each in it. She was wearing a white t-shirt that came just above her bellybutton showing off a piercing. She had no make up on which for a teenage girl was a little strange. She did look very thin and fragile as well.

All three of us looked at her as realization sunk in. Jason was the first person to speak.

"D-D-Danni?" ok he stuttered it, but he still spoke.

"You have no right to call me that! Now answer my question! What the hell are you doing here!!" she yelled.

"Well we want to bring you home." Jason replied calmly.

I never took my eyes off my supposedly baby sister. Her expression went off pissed off to complete anger. She had a look in her eye that showed hurt and pain.

"Ha-ha, that's rich. Now are you going to tell me why you are here or are you going to lie some more?!" she was slightly calm but anger was still the dominant emotion in her voice.

"We aren't lying. We want you to come home." Jason said looking her straight in the eye to indicate that he wasn't lying.

"Well hate to break it to you but you can't bring somewhere I already am. This is my home."

Our faces fell slightly at her words.

"Your home is with us." Jason retorted. He seemed to be the spokesperson on our behalf today.

I glanced at Shane next to me. He was staring down at his hands. I couldn't see his face because of his hair hiding it.

"No Jason, my home isn't with you! Home is where the heart is and my heart is most definitely not with you three!" and with that she ran out off the room.

The room grew quiet. A shock and uncomfortable silence.

Jenny looked down at the ground and sighed. She got a mop out and began to pick up the shattered glass on the floor.

This time I was the one to break the silence.

"Jenny?" she looked up from what she was doing.

"Yes Nate?"

"Do you think we should bring her home?" I asked unsure of what her answer will be.

"Well, I think if you give her the night to think about it she might come around. Plus the kids have been listening from behind the door so knowing them they'll have an input into the situation." We all just nodded. Well me and Jason nodded; Shane sat there like a statue.

"Boys I do hope you realize she is just angry and she does love you." Jenny said putting her hand on Jason's arm and Shane's shoulder.

Shane just stood up and mumbled something before racing out of the house.

"Jenny?" a voice from the doorway said. In the door way was a little girl. She had blonde hair and was wearing a flowery sundress.

"Yes Hannah?"

"Err… where's Danni gone? She looked kind of angry." The little girl Hannah asked walking into the kitchen being careful of the glass on the ground.

Jenny looked at the girl wide eyed and gulped.

"Hannah sweetie this is important now." She said rushing to her side. I didn't see what was so important. So a teenager stormed angrily out of the room, heck when you have Shane as a brother you're used to it. "Now where did she go?"

"Err… the bathroom." She said looking down.

Jenny gasped. "Hannah try and get her out of there NOW! Get the others to help!"

The little girl nodded and ran like the speed of light shouting for everyone. Jenny turned her attention back to me and Jason.

"I'm sorry boys but you're going to have to leave." She said. We nodded and stood up.

We founded Shane sitting against the car door crouched over. Was he crying?

**[SHANE]**

I couldn't take it anymore. I need to get out of there. I stood up and mumbled a 'sorry' if I said anything louder I would have broke down.

My baby sister had just told us that she hated us. She didn't believe us when we said, well Jason said, that we wanted her to come home with us.

I couldn't take it that Jenny said that she didn't mean. That it was just her emotions talking but I didn't believe that. When I glanced up at her, she was furious inside and out. Then when Jenny put her hand on my shoulder that was the last straw I didn't need her sympathy. Shane Gray doesn't need sympathy.

I walked over to the car and sat against the car door with my head bent over.

I sat there awhile until I heard a door close and voices grow closer.

The voices were of Jason and Nate's.

"Dude, are you okay?" Jason asked. I just nodded.

"Were you crying?" Nate asked. I put my fingers against my cheek. It was wet. Tears must have escaped without me knowing. How manly was I? A 22 year-old rock star crying over someone hating them but you would too if that person was once your best friend. I stayed quiet. I could hear Nate nodded his head.

I stood up and Jason unlocked the door. I got into the passenger seat whilst Jason took the drivers and Nate sat into the backseat. We pulled out and drove down the road.

"So, what's happening with Danielle?"

Jason just shrugged. Nate said that we'd get a call from Jenny with the verdict. We drove on some more down the road in silence. I was first to break the silence.

"Guys, I'm sorry about running out earlier."

Suddenly Jason slammed on the breaks. I jerked forward.

"Dude! What the hell!" I turned to face him. Nate poked his head through the gap between the head rests. His facial expression matched Jason's. "What?"

Their jaws dropped. I closed their mouths for them.

"What?" I asked again. They were starting to freak me out.

"Dude, you just said sorry." Jason pointed out.

"I know I did. Thanks for pointing it out Captain Obvious." I said rolling my eyes.

"No dude, you apologized for the way you acted. You haven't done that in 6 years!" Nate said.

"Come on, I say it most…of …the …" I trailed off by them shaking their heads. "Well

Sorry guys."

We continued the drive home in silence again. I stared out the window for the rest of the drive. I could feel Nate's eyes on me but I shook the feeling off.

Sorry guys."

We continued the drive home in silence again. I stared out the window for the rest of the drive. I could feel Nate's eyes on me but I shook the feeling off.

**[DANNI]**

I hate them! I hate them! I HATE THEM!

How dare they try and walk back into my life after all these years. Just because they want me back now doesn't mean. I ran into the bathroom.

I sat down on the edge of the bath. I began to cry. All the pain from the past eight years came flooding back. I bawled my eyes out.

There was loud and fast knocking on the door.

"Danni, open the door!", "Danni, come out!", "Danni please listen to us!" was said over and over again.

I got up off the bath and opened the door. All ten kids fell through the door onto the floor in a big pile. I laughed at their antics.

They got onto their feet and engulfed me in a giant group hug.

"Its okay guys, I'm not going back to my old ways." I said. They all smiled and nodded and ran in different directions. I laughed again at their concern for me.

I walked into my room and went straight for my guitar. I played it for a few minutes when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," I called out.

I looked to see Frankie at the door.

"Danni, were they your brothers?"

I sighed and nodded. He ran over and jumped next to me on the bed.

"I wish they weren't though." He cocked his head to the side like a confused puppy.

"They aren't nice people. They didn't care about their baby sister; they cared more about getting signed and becoming famous. They promised that within two year I'd be living with them and that was over 8 years ago."

"But they're back now. Doesn't that count for something?" Someone said from the door. I looked up to see the other seven staying in the door. They all came over to the bed and sat down. Thank god for my double bed.

"It does count but they were six years too late and the pain I suffered within those years would never ever go away. No matter how hard they tried." I explained.

"Danni, we think you should go." Ellie (7) said.

"I can't leave you guys." I said.

"D, they're your family. Who want you to live with them." Adam (8) explained.

"You can't use the excuse they're pricks either." Liam (14) retorted

"Liam watch your language. Plus it's assholes not pricks" I said matter-of-factly.

"Danielle, don't pass up this opportunity to get out of here. You can re-connect with your family."

"But..." I was cut off abruptly

"No buts!" Mandy (8, Adam's twin) said.

"Our families are never coming back for us but yours has." David (12) continued.

"Wow, we all watch way too much Dr. Phil," all our heads turned in confusion at Rachel (9).

"So will you go?" Becca (13) asked.

"What about my contract with Frankie?" I said stroking his hair.

"Come back for him" Liam suggested with a shrug.

I sighed and the kids cheered. They knew they won the argument.

"But I'm not going until Saturday night. Give me my week here." I said pointing at each of them. They all smiled. "Shoot what time is it?" I said sitting up.

"Err… eight o clock why?"

"Medication time." I simply said. "plus it's time to deliver the bad news to Jenny."

I sighed and got up to deliver the bad news.

* * *

_Review it!_

_i dont know if you'd want more after it unless you tell me!  
_


	2. Moving in

**Okay here's chapter two!!**

**please review it!!**

**Disclaimer: The main Characters [minus Danni,Frankie,Jenny and the other kids in the home] aka Nate Shane and Jason dont belong to me!  
**

* * *

**[DANNI]**

Saturday came too fast.

I sealed up the last box of my belongings. I had let's see one…two… Yeah two boxes full of my stuff.

"You don't have much stuff you know that?" Jason said as he took my other box out.

"I don't own much. I keep the important stuff to me and the rest can go."

I was now moved onto the wardrobe. I just picked the clothes and threw them into the suitcases.

"You know clothes get wrinkled that way." Shane said folding the clothes and placing them in the suitcase.

I shrugged. "I couldn't care less." And I continued to throw them in carelessly.

The guys brought most of my stuff out to the car. I just packed my last suitcase and picked it up. I was half way down the stairs when I tripped on something.

I fell to the floor but landed on three others. I looked down to find Becca,Adam and David under me.

I heard tumbling and looked to see the vase shaking. All four of us looked at it wide eyed. It tipped to the right before falling off. I jumped up to try and save it but I was too late.

It crashed to the floor. We all groaned simultaneously and said "Jenny's gonna kill us."

**[****NATE]**

We heard a crash of glass from inside the house. I ran back to see what it was.

I walked in to find Danielle lying in a pile of broken shards. Her hands out stretched as if she tried to prevent the object from crashing to the floor

She got up slowly. Her white long sleeved top showed blood stains. She inspected her top.

"Aw man!"

I walked forward to lift her sleeve to look at how bad it was.

"Here let me have a look." I said taking her hand. She pulled it from my grip

"It's okay I'll do it myself. Just bring the suitcase out." She motioned her head toward the suitcase near the three kids lying on the ground.

She left grumbling something.

"So, you're her brother eh?" some kid from the stairs said.

"Yeah." I said giving him a weird look.

"Do us all a favour?" I nodded at him to continue. "Don't promise her anything. Don't build her hopes up to high. You don't know her past. And a word of advice don't mention anything about wanting to know her past ok?" he warned.

How old is this kid? 12? And he's giving me advice. Well I guess he has known my sister longer.

I nodded and he disappeared. I brought the suitcase out to the car.

"Everything alright?" Jason said trying to pack the car right so we'd all fit in there.

He cocked his head to the right like a confused puppy. It wasn't his strongest point trying to organise things

"Yeah grand she'll be out in a second. By the way," might as well tell them the kids wise words. "We've been asked the do this kid a favour. We aren't to make her promises or build up her hopes to high and we're never to mention or ask about her past."

"What stupid kid asked you that?" Shane growled. I shrugged.

The next minute Danielle came out. She walked to the car next to us and opened it. We gave her a look. She couldn't her license yet. She only turned 16 last week.

"I'm not leaving my car behind."

"Wait _your _car? You can't drive yet." Jason said. She scoffed at him.

"Yes I can." She pulled out her license. "I did my test three weeks ago. Jenny knows people."

A little boy with brown curly hair came running out and flung himself at Danielle who hugged him.

"Hey handsome. Aw don't cry." She said bending down to his level wiping away his tears.

"But…what…I…am...going…to do….without…you?" he said in between sobs. She cradled him close to her.

"You'll be fine. Plus remember I'll be picking you up from school and we always have those art classes too." She said soothing him.

"And you'll always visit too won't you?" a girl said. She looked like ne of the boys who was on the ground earlier.

"Yes, I will. And you're all going to come to gigs me and the gang get too." At that the whole group of kids cheered.

It was amazing her ability to make everyone happy. It made me smile. She was such a bubbly cheerful person.

"D, you might want to remember this." The kid from earlier said. He had a blue and green chequered guitar case on his back. She smiled and took it off him. She thanked him with a kiss on his cheek. "Gross, Danni! It's so not cool when your older sister kisses you on the cheek!" he exclaimed.

She smirked and laughed then kissed him again.

"Hey Danielle. We gotta get going." Shane said. She nodded and everyone ran into a hug.

It's times like these when Jason would yell group hug!

They all pulled away and she put her guitar into her car.

"Here I think maybe one of us should go with her." I whispered to the guys. We did a rock paper scissors on it because we all wanted to go.

"ROCK!" Shane and Jason yelled.

"PAPER!" I yelled. Ha-ha I love being the smart one.

Just as Danielle closed the door, I jumped into the passenger seat. She gave me a confused look.

"You don't know where you're going."

She didn't say anything. I could feel hate and annoyance radiate off her but she seemed upset.

*_*_*_*_*_*

The drive was very quiet. I was looking out the window. She had the radio on to take away from the awkwardness caused by the silence.

One of our songs came on the radio.

She changed the station quicker than a cheetah can run.

I shrugged it off.

Another few minutes past and I heard Danielle sobbing. I looked at her and she had tear streaks down along her cheeks.

"Danielle, are you okay?" I asked. I didn't want her to be upset.

She just nodded. "Err where do I go from here?"

I looked and we were around two blocks from the apartments.

"Just take the right here and go straight passed two blocks." I explained.

When we got to the apartments, the paparazzi were outside it. I groaned. Did they always have to be around? They are so annoying. She pulled into one of the spaces outside it and got out grabbing her guitar out of it. The cameras went off like wild animals.

"Just ignore them," I whispered to her.

"_Who's the girl Nate?"_

"_Why has Shane gone A-wall?"_

"_Is this a new girlfriend?"_

They're just examples of questions asked. One pap even grabbed Danielle's hand.

"Miss, what's your name and why are you with Nate Gray?"

She pulled out of his grip. She looked annoyed.

"I'm sorry what your name is?" she asked politely.

"Jack Morris, Daily Scoop." He answered. Oh no this is not going to end well.

"Well Mr. Morris, in future do not grab a girl's hand it is rude. And secondly my name is not important and I'm with him" she motioned to me, "Because he had a flat tyre and I live in this building so I offered him a lift home which he happily accepted. Now if you don't mind I'm going to be on my way." And with that we walked off.

"You know Shane's going to kill you for talking to them."

"Don't care." She said bored as we entered the elevator.

When we reached the apartment, I was sure the others had her room set up.

I opened the door and let her go first.

"So this is home." I announced. She mumbled something but I didn't catch it because she said it so fast. "Want me to give you the grand tour?"

"Might as well."

**[****DANNI****]**

We went through the rooms in the apartment. They even owned the apartment above us.

"And this is your room." Nate said opening a black door. I gasped at the sight of the room.

There was a double bed in the middle of the room. A desk with a lamped and my book bag were in the other corners. A chest of drawers were against the back wall next to a door. I opened the door to find a closet. My clothes were hung up and only occupied a quarter of the space. Facing the bed was a plasma screen TV. Under it was a stereo and all my CDs and DVDs. The covers on the bed were striped and had my teddies from when I was young. The curtains were purple with black butterflies.

"Err we weren't sure what colour you wanted your room so we left it white so you could paint it whatever colour you wanted." I nodded.

Another door caught my eye and I opened it to find my own bathroom. I turned questioningly.

"Well you wouldn't want to share a bathroom with Shane or Jason now would you?" he asked. I shook my head. I'm a girl who needs her privacy.

He laughed at me before leaving. I sat down on my bed and took another look around the room. Someone then knocked on the door. I looked up to see Jason smiling in the doorway.

"Ice cream?" he asked.

"Okay," I shrugged. "But I've got something to do first."

He nodded and skipped. Yes, _skipped _away.

I went into my bathroom and looked around for my black toiletry bag.

Nope not there. Or here, not there either!

Wait! I ran to my book bag. Phew it's in here.

**[SHANE]**

I was so happy I had my baby sister back under the same roof as me. Nate just finished showing her around the house and came out of her room.

"Hey wanna go get ice cream?" I suggested.

"ICE CREAM!!!" I heard Jason scream coming down the fire pole.

Yes we have fire poles in our apartment, got a problem?

That's what happens when you let Jason designed the apartment.

He took off in the direction of Danielle's room. I heard her say okay then rustling around her room.

After five minutes she finally came out.

"Ready?" I asked. She nodded.

We all got to the lobby when we remembered the paparazzi.

"Dude, we can't leave them know she's our sister. They'll eat her up!" Jason panicked.

"Jason, calm down." Nate said. Danni shook her head and walked straight out the door.

"What the hell is she doing!" we said in unison.

We ran to catch up with her.

"Miss, why are you with Connect 3?" some reporter asked her. She looked at me. Uh-oh!

She then scoffed at him. "What's it to you!" she snapped and walked toward the garage.

The reporter looked shocked. I had to hold in a laugh.

We got to our car and Danni was leaning up against it. Jason ran to give her a high-five. She just looked at him and smiled instead.

*_*_*_*

A few days past and she barely spoke to us. it would only be one word answers.

One day, I walked into her room with clean clothes and sheets. I put my hand on the handle but I heard a guitar playing and singing from inside.

I slid down the door and listened.

_You tuck me in,  
Turn out the light  
kept me safe and sound at night  
little girls depend on things like that_

_Brush my teeth and combed my hair  
had to drive me everywhere  
you were always there when I looked back_

_You had to do it all alone  
Make a live, make a home  
Must have been as hard as it could be_

_And when I couldn't sleep at night  
Scare things wouldn't turn out right  
you would hold my hand and sing to me_

_Caterpillar in the tree, how you wonder who you'll be  
can't go far but you can always dream  
Wish you may and wish you might  
don't you worry hold on tight.  
I promise you there will come a day  
Butterfly Fly Away  
Butterfly Fly Away (butterfly fly away)_

_Catch your wing now you cant stay  
Take those dreams and make them all come true  
Butterfly Fly Away (butterfly fly away)  
We been waiting for this day  
All along and know just what to do  
Butterfly,Butterfly,Butterfly,  
Butterfly Fly Away._

It was a beautiful song. It made me a little upset because we weren't there for those times that she was scared.

My train of thought was broken by her voice again.

"Shane quit listening and come in." She called out.

How does she do that!

"I'm a girl that how I know. Plus you'd make a shit ninja!" she said as if she read my thoughts.

I opened the door and walked in.

"I'd totally make a good ninja." I retorted.

"Not by hitting your head off the wall." She put her guitar down and stood up.

"So did you write that song?" I asked putting her clothes on her bed.

"Yeah, I wrote it when I was twelve for Jenny's thirty-fifth birthday." She shrugged.

"Hold on, 12?" I asked. She just nodded.

"That was way too good for a twelve year old!" I exclaimed.

"Wow, way to boost my confidence there bro," she said rolling over on her bed and walking to her computer.

Then I just realised this is the most she's talked to me or the other two. I decided to keep it going.

"So, do you just play guitar?" I asked.

"Nope, I can play the drums, piano and violin." She answered. Wow she just like Nate. "I play one more instrument than Nate, Shane."

Okay that is just getting creepy!

"So do you have more songs written?" I was slightly curious. If she wrote that when she was twelve, I wonder what other ones she has written.

"Yup."

"Wanna play me one?"

"Nope,"

"Why not?" I asked pouting.

"My songs are reserved for me and my band." She then spun around. "Plus I only sing for others at gigs for which we get."

"Hold on, mini Gray say what! You're in a band?" she's in a band?! Wow she really is a Gray sibling.

"Yes I said me and my BAND, did I?" she said sarcastically.

"Well what are they called?"

"Well you'd have to come to a gig t find that out now wouldn't you?" she said turning back to her computer.

"Do you get paid?" I asked arching an eyebrow.

"Some times. It depends on the club owner. When we do it's great but if we don't we couldn't careless. It's all about the music."

I had a feeling that the last bit was about me. That she was implying I let the fame get to my head. I suppose it did. But I was much happier that my sister was back. Since I found out she was coming to live us, I had been a lot nicer.

I stood up to leave.

"Dinner will be on the table in about ten, so wash up." She nodded and I left her room

* * *

_press that review button and type your review_

_you know you want to!!_

_(",)  
_


	3. No, no, no! NO!

**Okay so I've finally updated.... please hold the appulause!**

**This is a sad chapter an O M G! chapter.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this... oh you knew that alright? oh emm yeah okay**

**

* * *

**

[SHANE]

A month had gone by and Danielle had barely spoken to anyone. The conversation about her music was the longest conversation we had in that space. On Sunday she walked into the room when I was watching TV lying down.

"Hey," I said.

"You might want to sit up. All the blood is rushing to your head instead all the fame." I frowned and sat up. As I sat up she jumped down on the couch next to me. "Oh my gosh Shane what the hell is that!" she shrieked pointing at my face.

No I can't have a spot or a zit, I've photo shoot tomorrow! I jumped up and rushed to the mirror. There was nothing wrong. What a little liar. She's dead. When I came back into the room she the TV channel changed.

"Hey no fair!" I pouted. She looked at me and stuck her tongue out.

"You snooze you lose!" she said turning her head back to the TV. Hot Tunes came on and she quickly changed it. Wow that's abnormal for a teenage girl to not watch Hot Tunes. I was about to ask her when her phone began to ring.

"_You won't be seventeen forever and we can get away with this tonight." _

Blasted from her phone.

"Hello...Whoa Liam slow down…what happened?" shock and worry spread across her features. "Where is he?" she sounded extremely angry now. There was a pause before she spoke again. "I'll be there in five." She said hanging up the phone and running into her room. She ran back out with a jacket.

"I'm not sure when I'll be home don't make me dinner or wait up for me." she blurted out.

"Where are you going?" I yelled after her but it was too late she had closed the door.

*_*_*_*_*

It was coming up to nine o' clock and Danielle still wasn't home.

"Shane, do you know where Danielle is?" Nate asked coming out of her room.

"She's not home yet?" I asked lying on the couch.

"No, did she say she was coming home? Where did she go?"

"I'm not sure, but she got a call something happened."

**[DANNI]**

I ran as fast as I could out the front door. He was in hospital. He was in hospital, was the only thing on my mind.

I'm pretty sure I broke the speed limit but who cares! HE WAS IN THE HOSPITAL!

I pulled up outside the hospital and ran inside. I looked around and couldn't see anyone. I rushed to the information desk.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the nurse said.

"FrankieHarrisonwhatroomshein?!?!" I said quickly.

"Excuse me?"

"What room is Frankie Harrison IN!?" I yelled annoyed.

"Room 304. it's on the…" I cut her off by racing away.

I broke into a sprint half way down the hall. I didn't need to look at the signs as I went by.

Adults ward…maternity ward…cancer section…children's ward. I turned right and ran even faster.

299..301…302…303…304.

I burst through the door. He wasn't in there but Liam was there sitting with his head in his hands.

"Where is he!?!" I said.

"In surgery."

"What happened?" I said holding in a sob. I swear if anything bad happens.

"He was pushed down some flights of stairs in school." Jenny answered pulling me into a hug.

"He's 6! Who would do that!?" I cried into her shoulder.

"The bullies would." Mandy piped up. I looked at her.

"He's been being bullied lately. The kids in his school found out he has no parents and that he lives in a children's home." Adam said.

"I told you that we should have sent him to the same school as the rest of us and not an all boys school." I sobbed even harder. How could they be cruel to push a six year old boy down a few flights of stairs?

"I know and I should have listened." Jenny replied.

After half an hour, he was wheeled into the room. The sight broke my heart. He was hooked up to an IV and had two casts, a leg and an arm. I felt the tears coming again burning my eyes. He was my best friend of all time. My little house brother.

The doctor spoke to Jenny as the rest of the kids left the room to get something to eat. I sat down next to him.

"How bad is he?" I asked as a single tear rolled down my cheek.

"He has a few fractures and two broken bones as you can see. He did have some internal bleeding due to the beating he must have received. He's also unconscious and will be for another while I'm not sure when he'll wake up but it's not a coma. " I only then noticed he had a black eye scratches and cuts across his face. "He'll be in here for a week tops." I nodded.

I just sat there holding his hand. I let myself fall asleep because Jenny woke me up.

"Honey, maybe you should ring your brothers. It's nearly twelve o' clock." Wow it was that late.

I yawned but nodded. I left the room but staying in the corridor.

I took my phone out and rang the number programmed under _"The G-Crib";_ I am never ever leaving Jason near my phone again,

It rang three times before someone answered.

"Hello?" the voice sounded tired and groggy.

"Hi, it's me."

"Danielle, are you okay? Where are you? You're in so much trouble! Do you have any idea what time it is!" they began to shout down the phone.

"Yes, I'm okay. I'm at the hospital and no I didn't know what time it is." I replied calmly. Suddenly they got all panicky.

"Why are you at the hospital are you hurt?! That it's we're on our way."

"No Nate…" it was too late he hung up. Stupid over-sensitive brother.

*_*_*_*_*

About half an hour later I went to get some coffee to make myself up a bit when I heard yelling.

"SHE'S GOT TO BE IN THE LIST! SHE'S HERE WE KNOW IT!" a man yelled. Oh boy I know that voice. I ran out the front hall.

There were my pin headed brothers arguing with the receptionist.

"I'm sorry but we have no record of a Danielle Gray here." She answered looking annoyed.

"But she's here! She ran us telling us!" Shane yelled back.

I walked over and hit each of them in the back of the head.

"OW!" they yelled.

"Do you know who we are!" they yelled before turning around.

"Yes three pin heads that are causing an un-needed scene in a hospital! Where by the way people are trying to sleep!" I said crossing my arms.

They looked relieved and pulled me into a giant hug. I hit Nate across the arm when they pulled away. "In future let someone finish what they are going to say before hanging up! It's rude to hang up when someone's trying to explain something to you!" I snapped at him.

"Sorry, you panicked me." I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm sorry these bone heads bothered you. They never listen" I apologised to the receptionist.

"It's okay love. I have boyfriend and friends like these too."

"Yeah but not brothers." I muttered. I walked back to the coffee room and got a cup.

"So why are you here at 1 am when you should be at home in bed, sleeping for school tomorrow?" Nate asked.

"Well if you must know, my best boyfriend's has been admitted here and I'm not leaving his side. Plus tomorrow is the last day before term break, I'm sure I won't be missed." I said walking out of the room and they sure as hell followed.

"When you say best friend, I hope you mean friend and not boyfriend boyfriend!" Jason spoke up. Wow protective much?

"Yes my best friend as in friend and not boyfriend" I stopped outside Frankie's room and looked in the window.

It was a heart breaking sight.

"Hey isn't that the kid from Rainbow Manor?" Shane asked.

"Yes, that's my best friend." I said not taking my eyes off Frankie/

"What happened?" they turned to me. I didn't take my eyes off Frankie.

"He was bullied." My voice cracked. This was far too familiar.

I felt two arms wrap around from behind me. It was Jason I didn't even need to turn around to check.

**[NATE]**

We stayed up for as long as we could, waiting for her to come in. we had a photo shoot in the morning and our girlfriends would kill us if we showed up with bags. I decided to go to bed about twelve.

I was woken up about ten to one in the morning.

"Who the hell rings at this time honestly?" I groaned going to answer the phone. I walked out to the living room to find Shane asleep on the couch and the television on. Typical of Shane, I answered the phone regardless of that idiot lying on it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it me." the person on the other end said. My eyes widened when I realized who it was.

"Danielle, are you okay? Where are you? You're in so much trouble! Do you have any idea what time it is!" I began to shout down the phone.

"Yes, I'm okay. I'm at the hospital and no I didn't know what time it is." She replied calmly. She's where?! Ah crap!

"Why are you at the hospital are you hurt?! That it's we're on our way."

I hung up the phone and woke Shane up.

"GET UP! We need to go out!" I yelled at him rolling him off the couch.

I ran into Jason's room and flicked on his light.

"Dude, turn it off" he mumbled from his pillow.

"Dude, get up and get dressed it an emergency! Danielle's in hospital!" I panicked. I swear if anything happened to her.

He instantly jumped up out of bed and ran into his closet only to reappear in jeans and a jacket.

I ran to my room and changed quickly. We both ran into the living room. Shane was still on the ground.

"SHANE GET UP YOU LAZY BUM!" Jason yelled.

"Go away. I want to sleep!" he was barely audible.

"Our baby sis is in hospital and all you care about is SLEEPING!!" he yelled again.

Shane shot up and ran straight out the door.

"You know for a skinny guy, he sure is fast." Jason said staring after him.

"Dude let's go before he attempts to run the whole way there!" I said suddenly realizing we were still in the middle of our living room.

- - - - -

When we reached the hospital we ran in to the desk.

"Danielle Gray."

The women mid-thirties looked up at us.

"Hey you're-" she began to say before Shane decided to cut her off.

"Connect 3, tell us something we don't know. Now please what room is Danielle Gray in?" he asked slightly annoyed.

"There's no Danielle Gray checked-in at the moment." She replied looking at the computer screen taken aback by Shane's behaviour.

"She has to be!"

"Well she's not on the list."

"SHE'S GOT TO BE IN THE LIST! SHE'S HERE WE KNOW IT!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry but we have no record of a Danielle Gray here." She answered looking annoyed.

"But she's here! She ran us telling us!" Shane yelled back.

Suddenly we were thumped on the back of our heads, and hard

"OW! Do you know who we are!" we yelled before turning around.

"Yes three pin heads that are causing an un-needed scene in a hospital! Where by the way people are trying to sleep!" Danielle said crossing my arms.

We sighed relieved and pulled me into a giant hug. She hit my arm and scowled at me

"In future let someone finish what they are going to say before hanging up! It's rude to hang up when someone's trying to explain something to you!" she snapped

"Sorry, you panicked me." I said in defense of myself

"I'm sorry these bone heads bothered you. They never listen" She apologised to the receptionist.

"It's okay love. I have boyfriend and friends like these too."

"Yeah but not brothers." She muttered thinking we didn't hear. We walked to the coffee room and got a cup of coffee each.

She told us that her best friend had been hospitalized because of bullying, she looked so torn.

I had a strange feeling that the look ran deeper than she showed. Jason wrapped his arms around her. She turned around and buried her face in his chest.

"He'll be okay. He seems like the fighter type." Shane reassured her.

"I hope he will. I just want him to wake up." She mumbled against Jason's chest.

"He will."

I couldn't take my mind off her behaviour. She looked torn, hurt, upset, angry and something about being her made her seem uneasy. She began to laugh.

"Shane, why are you in pyjamas?" she laughed pointing.

"Well I heard the words baby sis in hospital, got up and ran for it." He said rubbing the back of his neck. Then I began to laugh.

"He made it a full two blocks before we caught up with him in our car."

She walked out of Jason's arms and walked toward the window and placed her hand on it. Tears streamed down her face.

"Danni he'll wake up."

"He has to…he's one of the only things I truly love in my life." She wiped the tears away.

Jason hugged her again

**[DANNI]**

He didn't move or wake up for the next few days. I never left his side. I was going to be there when he woke up.

"You must really hate hospitals." Liam said joining me in the room.

I nodded.

"I mean the last time this happened it was you and the last time." I gulped and nodded

"Have you told them yet?" he asked.

I shook my head no. "I don't plan on it either. Most of it was their fault and they'll be giving me pity and won't stop saying they're sorry. Them feeling guilty would be a good thing they deserve to." I said looking at him. He nodded and went to speak but something stopped him.

"Danni don't be fretting about Frankie, he'll pull through. He always does."

"I know I just want him to wake up so badly." I teared.

As if on cue or god answering my prayers, Frankie began to stir in the bed. Oh my god he's waking up. I was holding his hand like I had been for the past four days. His eyes fluttered open sleepily.

"Hey handsome." I whispered smiling.

"Hi Dan." He said with this cracking and dry voice. I poured him a glass of water. He looked around the place. "Where am I?" he asked.

"The hospital." He looked down and I heard him sniffle.

Liam left to get a doctor and I sat on his bed.

"Hey,hey. It's okay. You're okay now."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." He cried.

"You can tell me now." He nodded.

"They're about 9 or 10 and they've been bullying me since May." May? That was three months ago. "They used to just pick on me by calling name but then started giving me punch or two. But they didn't like it when I told them to go away. Then they got angry and beat me up and I think they pushed me down the stairs but after the second beating it went b-b-black." He was now crying harder and I hugged him. He flinched and I loosened my grip,

"Sorry" I mumbled

He began to laugh.

"What?"

"Dan when was the last time you had a shower? You smell of hospital."

"Err five days ago. I was waiting for you to wake up. I couldn't leave you wake up without me."

"Well he's awake so you can go home and do what you need to." The doctor's voice said entering the room.

I smiled at him and kissed Frankie on the head. I walked out after waving. I saw Jason walking up the hall with a giant teddy.

"Jason, where are you going?" I laughed

"To give this to your buddy when he wakes up!" he beamed. I smiled.

"Well the doctor's in there now. He finally woke up"

"Told you he would!" he said. I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him causing him to laugh.

"Well I'll see you at home so."I said putting my hand into my jacket for my keys which weren't there.

"You're coming home with me. Shane may have brought your car home like three days ago. The bill you'd have to would be huge." No one touches my car! I nodded and said I'd waiting in the coffee room for him.

After I went home and had a shower, I went back to the hospital.

"Hello." I said as he beamed at me.

"You're back!"

I just laughed at him.

"Yup and from my experience these will be helpful for the next four days until you get out."

I showed him the comics and DVDs I bought him on the way here.

"I love you Dan!" he exclaimed.

"Tell me something I don't know." I teased him.

"Can we watch Toy Story 2?" he asked happily.

"Sure you can." I put the DVD on and sat on his bed with him.

Coming up to ten o' clock he fell asleep in my arms. He seemed so peaceful and safe in my arms I didn't dare to move him. The nurse came in shortly and saw us.

"Aw, you're little brother is just the cutest."

"He isn't my little brother though sometime I wish he was," I began to laugh slightly. Then I thought "Or maybe when I'm older have a son like him."

* * *

**did you clasp your hand to your mouth??**

**If yeah tell me what was running through your head as you read it!!!**

**Okay so I'm in the middle of re read and tweeking Chapter 4 **

**and as for Changing Times I may have hit a snage but I'll work through it! **

**hmm I think I'll go work on that now!  
**


	4. Crappy Brothers

**OMG ITS CHAPTER 4!! AHHH**

**Okay yeah sooo read and review....**

**disclaimer:: damn this thing is a pain the ass to write like how many times am i gonna have to write 'I don't own camp rock or anything'**

**it's humilating yeah hear! **

**ohh look i wrote it AGAIN!  
**

**

* * *

[JASON]**

"You know it's been nearly a month and a half that Danni has lived with us and she hasn't met our girlfriends." I pointed out one day when Danielle was at the hospital visiting that Frankie kid.

"Jason, I can't believe I'm going to say this, but you're right." Nate said looking up from his guitar.

"Maybe we should have them over for dinner to meet her." Shane suggested walking into the room.

I nodded.

"Good plan. They can come over tonight. Danielle said that she'd be home for dinner."

"Woo go plan introduce!" I exclaimed jumping up.

The other two looked at me like I was crazy.

Well I don't care if they think .

My girlfriend said I'm special.

*_*_*_*

I finished setting the table when I heard Danni come home.

"Hey Jason." She said walking past the table. I saw her stop and reverse.

"Uh, Jason why are you setting the table? We never use the table." she pointed out.

"I know, but you're meeting important people tonight."

"Oh okay," she said walking to her room. She spent a lot of time in there. Maybe we should paint it for her.

About ten minutes later the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Danni said getting up off the couch. The next minute I heard screaming.

I grabbed a knife off the table and ran to the door.

Nate and Shane must have done the same.

"Dude, a remote seriously? She could get attacked and you grab a remote. What did you plan on doing hitting pause making them freeze?!" Hayley said. "And a sponge? Honestly what? You could put them in a bubble?"

Ha-ha I love my girlfriend. Hayley Breannan was my pretty brunette girlfriend and I loved her with all my heart.

"Oh quiet! It was the closest thing to us."

Hayley and Shane began to have their usual bicker. They get on so well. They just love to wind each other up.

Nate and Caitlyn went into having their own conversation. Mitchie and me just watched the bickering fight.

Just then Danielle whistled. We all looked at her.

"I think dinners burning." She said pointing to the smoke coming from the kitchen.

"CRAP!" we yelled running in.

"Idiots," we heard her say

Inside in the kitchen it was all smoky. Nate pulled the chicken out of the oven. He put a knife through it. It was black and crispy on the outside. When he went to pull the knife it wouldn't come out. He tugged harder. Shane moved him out the way and took a go. He couldn't get it out either. Then I took a go. It didn't budge. It was like Excalibur, it didn't leave the chicken.

We walked back out to see the girls trying to make conversation with Danielle.

"At least they like her." I whispered to the others.

"Yeah but does she like them is the question." Nate whispered back.

We walked into the living room where the girls were. They looked up at us.

"You burned the food didn't you?" Mitchie accused.

We all took sudden interest in our feet.

"Yes," we mumbled.

"You dumbass'" Caitlyn said.

"At least you've a mondo smart sister. She ordered pizza." Haley said high-fiving Danni.

The rest of the night went grand no more burnt food or 'you idiot' being thrown around.

"I better get back to the hospital." Danielle said standing up.

The girls looked at her scared. We all laughed at it. It was fricking hilarious though. I swear if their eyes went any bigger they'd pop out!

Danielle had run into her room for a few minutes. She always did that before going out anywhere.

"Okay, I'm going don't wait up!" and with that she was gone.

"Err guys whys your sister going to the hospital?" Mitchie asked. She was looking up at Shane who held her in his arms.

Caitlyn had her head on Nate's lap while hayley had her head on my shoulder.

"Oh her best friend's in hospital. He's really young and she has like a freaky close connection with him."

"Aw how old is he?"

"I think she said six. They have the same birthday and everything."

"Aw we should go visit him sometime." Mitchie suggested.

"You can't get Jason away from the room." Shane said. I sent him a glare and he just stuck his tongue out at me.

**[DANNI]**

I came home to find Jason setting the table. We never use that table. I mean ever.

"Uh, Jason why are you setting the table? We never use the table." I pointed out.

"I know, but you're meeting important people tonight." Ah crap important people.

That can mean only one thing.

I get to meet their girlfriends which would mean I'll have to introduce them to my three other best friends. That day will suck.

About ten minutes after coming home I heard a knock on the door. Since the guys were busy I yelled that I'd get. What a mistake that was.

I opened it to find three girls all about the same height or so. One had light brown curly hair, another slightly dark wavy hair and the last with brown straight hair. Once they caught sight of me. They let a shriek out of them. I had to cover my ears because it was such a high pitch frequency. Nate Jason and Shane came running out with things in their hands. Shane had remote control, Jason had a knife and Nate had a sponge?

"A sponge seriously dude?".

Shane and the girl with the straight hair began to argue. They were all busy that they didn't notice the cloud of black smoke from the kitchen.

"Uh guys?" I said.

They didn't hear me. I tried coughing didn't work.

I whistled loudly and that caught their attention. I pointed toward the kitchen.

"I think dinner is burning" they all looked toward where I was pointing. The guys ran to the kitchen.

"idiots." I said shaking my head. I turn to the girls and whipped out my cell.

"Pizza?" they smiled and nodded.

My pinheads I call my brothers decided to grace us with their presence and with a burnt chicken carcass too. I learnt that Caitlyn, (girl with the curly hair), was Nate's girlfriend, Hayley (wavy hair) was Jason's and Mitchie (straight hair) was Shane's girlfriend.

After awhile I realised the time and stood up. "I better get going back to the hospital." I swore I was concern on the girls faces meanwhile the guys just laughed.

I went to my room to do my usual routine.

I ran out the door and down to the lobby. The paparazzi were outside waiting again. They were the one thing I extremely hated about my brothers. Stupid photographers.

They got their cameras ready as I left the building. They put them back down as I wasn't the idiots they were looking for.

I drove off and went to visit Frankie.

*_*_*_*

The next day Frankie was being discharged. We all agreed that it would be best if he came and stayed with me and my brothers for awhile since the kids bullied him about being in the house and when first day back to school after term break came I could drop him off.

I helped him into the car and buckled him up.

"So are you excited about living with me for a while?" I asked him.

"YES! I miss you lots like jelly tots!" he exclaimed.

He told me stories he had from the house since I left and I told him about living with my three brothers.

There were paparazzi outside the apartments. I was sure more had come.

"Lets go handsome." I said opening his door. We were given a wheelchair and crutches. He chose to use the crutches. I took his bags and we walked toward the door. The reporters crowded it.

They were getting really frustrating.

"Excuse me, injured kid trying to get through here." I shouted and they all ignored us.

When we made into the apartment, I showed him to the guest room.

"Hungry?" I asked. He nodded and jumped on my back.

"Can we watch a DVD?" he asked as we enter the living room.

"We certainly can." I smiled.

After three DVDs I decided to put him to bed. The guys were already gone to bed because they had a meeting or something in the morning.

"Night Frankie." I said kissing his forehead.

"Night Danni." He turned on his side and I heard his breathing even out indicating he was asleep,

In the morning I found him in my bed, snuggled up next to me. I got out of bed, careful not to wake him and slipped on my UGG boot slippers. Mitchie decided I needed to go shopping with her and the others one day and dragged me out. Hayley persuaded me to buy these slippers and my new converse.

I went out to make breakfast. I searched the fridge and found bacon and pancake mixture. I decided that I'd just the pancake mixture

About five pancake attempts and the tenth right one some came into the kitchen.

"Since when do you cook?"

"Since I was about nine or so, Jenny taught me." I shrugged.

I took some up on a plate and put it on the table. Frankie came through the door

"PANCAKES!" he cheered. I laughed at his enthusiasm and love for pancakes.

Eventually Shane and Nate trudged through the door in their boxers.

"Ugh think you guys could wear pants? My mind is still innocent like his!" I said covering Frankie's eyes.

Shane just grunted and Nate waved his hand dismissively and poured a cup of coffee. They are defiantly not morning people.

"Something smells nice." A voice said entering the room.

"Dude, they have pancakes!" Hayley exclaimed robbing one off Jason's plate.

Caitlyn walked in and stopped in her tracks.

"Think you could wear pants? Danielle's mind is still innocent." She shook her head.

"Oh my gosh, who is this little cutie?" Mitchie said sitting down next to Frankie.

"I'm Frankie." He said biting into another pancake. I stuck with my cup of coffee and toast.

"So you're the little boy Danielle spent all her time with this week." Hayley stated sitting down on Jason's lap.

Frankie nodded happily and laughed at him. He smiled at me. I caught a glimpse of the time.

"Frankie go get dressed, we need to be out by half 12." He nodded and got up with his crutches.

When he left Hayley turned to me and said

"What the hell happened to him? He has a black eye, scratches and a broken leg and arm!"

"He was beaten up badly and pushed down flights of stairs. He also had internal bleeding." I rinsed my cup out and put it away. When I turned everyone had their jaw hanging even the boys.

Wait I didn't tell them what happened did I? Whoops my bad!

"How old is he?" Mitchie asked staring the way he left.

"Six. There's exactly ten years between us because we share the same birthday."

"A six year old? Beaten up? WHY!" this time it was Jason who asked. Okay so I didn't tell them, meh they'll survive.

"He has no parents. His dad abandoned him and his mother when she was pregnant and then she died due to cancer a year after he was born." I explained.

**[SHANE]**

She never told us what happened to that kid before or the reason for it. She took one last look at the clock and she sighed.

"I better go get changed, I've to bring him to a check up before school starts tomorrow." We all smiled at her and she left.

"What sick kid would do that to such a little cutie? And all because he lives in a children's home because he's an orphan" Mitchie frowned leaning back on my shoulder. I kissed the top of her head.

"Some sick kids." Nate said disgusted.

"He's beyond luck that he has Danielle." Jason added.

"How come?" Caitlyn said now taking interest in the conversation. I only noticed that she was now sitting in the corner not taking part in anything which is very unlike Caitlyn. I wonder what's up.

"Because she takes great care of him. I've never seen that much love in a friendship." He said. We all looked at him.

Did that sentence just come out of Jason's mouth? Yeah it did! Holy crap!

"Dude, that was totally deep….Who are you and what the hell have you done with my Brother!" Nate said jumping up.

Jason was obviously not listening because the next thing we heard was,

"Oh my god, there's going to be a bird sanctuary opening. Hayley can we go please!" we all laughed as Hayley nodded. I swear that girl is a saint for putting up with him and making him happy.

There was a silence which was broken by Danni walking in.

"Wow, who died?" she said sarcastically. "Here Frankie and I are going out. I have to bring him to the check-up and we're going to be in the mall 'til six and we'll be back for dinner."

"See you later Danni." We all said. When we heard the door close, Hayley was first to speak.

"Do you know if she has a boyfriend?" Haley asked. I shook my head as did the others.

"Do you know if she has any friends?" this time we shrugged.

"Do you know what her favourite colour is?"

"Blue" "Green" "Purple" is what we said.

"Here's an easier question for you bozos," Hayley began, "What do you know about her?"

"She's sixteen and Frankie is her best friend in the world."

"She loves music and is in a band" I said proudly knowing more than everyone else.

"Wow you could write a best selling novel on your sister can't you?" Caitlyn said sarcastically.

"It's not like you know anything about her."

"Her name is Danielle Nicola Gray, she's sixteen, she's a junior," Hayley began.

"She formed a band about 6 or 7 months ago with her four best friends. They're called the 'Mizfits'." Mitchie continued.

"We know more too, just not going to tell you." Hayley said sticking out her tongue.

"Wait how do you know more about her than we do?" Jason asked in disbelief.

"We pay attention to her and the fact that her song book is on the table with 'Mizfits' written on and the note about a gig on a sticky note on the cover helps too." Mitchie answered him.

"Aw man, we're crappy brothers." Jason frowned. it was quiet until Hayley jumped ten feet in the air.

"Wait I knew that Danielle looked so familiar. I caught one of her gigs one time. But the lead singer and guitarist had blue eyes not brown like hers." Hayley said thinking. "Man, her band is off the hook!"

*_*_*_*_*

Ever since the conversation this morning, I couldn't stop thinking about how little we know about our sister.

She never talked about her life. The only thing about her life we have been introduced to was Frankie and we now knew about her band.

My thoughts were interrupted by Danni collapsing on the couch next to me. She had spent the past hour and half trying to put Frankie to bed. He was her only friend we knew. Just then I had an idea

"Hey, tomorrow we're going to be at an autograph signing from three until six or so. So you'll be home alone for most of the day and if you like you can have some friends over tomorrow?"

Yes I know I'm a genius, hold the applause please. Okay well if you insist!

"Err…okay if you guys don't mind," she said still unsure.

"Hey it's about time we met your friends." I smiled.

"I guess it is. Thanks Shane." She smiled but it was cut short by a yawn.

"Maybe you should go to bed Danielle. You've school in the morning and it'll take all of us to get Frankie to consider going to school tomorrow." I laughed. She nodded and headed off to bed.

**[DANNI]**

Shane was right. It took all four of us to get Frankie to school in the morning. He spent ages in the bathroom so I had to send Nate in to get him. Shane packed his lunch while I got Frankie ready.

And Jason, let's just say Jason , he tried his best to help.

"Danni, I feel really sick, can we just go home?" he said as I walked him to the front office. His fourth try to get out of going to class.

"No Frankie, you have to go to school and don't worry. I'm sure Jenny called your principle to tell him." I reassured him.

As we walked past three boys at lockers, Frankie stiffened. When we were out of earshot and at the door of the front hall, I bent down to his level.

"Were those boys the bullies?"

He just nodded. The last bell went and I gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"I'll collect you at three outside okay?"

He nodded and went to class. I looked in the window all the kids asked could they sign his casts.

I was walking back out when I noticed the three boys again. They looked about eleven years old. A plan clouded my mind.

"Hey you three." I said as I got closer.

"Hey sweet dang. How you doin'?" the middle kid asked.

Ok first off gross!! Second he's eleven!

I rolled my eyes. "Okay just because it worked in Friends doesn't mean it will work on me. Now maybe you can help me. I'm sure you know my best friend Frankie Harrison?" I started. They all nodded. "Well I was wondering if you could do me a favour… apologise to him"

"Why should we?" the one on the left snapped.

"I'll tell you why, for breaking his arm and leg, giving him a black eye, internal bleeding and sending him into a coma for a short period of time because you feel like you need to beat up a little boy to make yourselves feel better." the colour drained from their faces.

"We are not apologising." The last said trying to be tough.

"Oh I think you are, you see if I don't hear of your apology, you'll be hearing from your principle and the word suspension will be in that sentence." And with one smile I was gone.

I walked into my school still laughing at the image of those three boys. I was snapped out of my thoughts by my four best friends, Alex, Justin, Sam and Zack.

"Hi Danni," they smiled.

"Hi guys. How was your break?"

"Great I went to Spain." Sam squealed.

"We went to Boston for a concert" Zack said referring to him and Justin.

"Family reunion, doesn't it just scream fun?" Alex said sarcastically.

Now before you start thinking these are all guys, they aren't Sam and Alex are girls. It's a private joke between that we all have names that can be shortened into boys names.

"I spent the whole week in hospital" I said closing my locker door. I looked up to see worried faces. See the great thing about them is they are the only people who know my secrets, like my real name and family for example.

"No, Frankie was in hospital."

"WHY?!" they screamed. Okay so they were a little protective of him and the other kids from Rainbow Manor like me.

"Bullies." Was all I had to say.

"I'll kick the shit out of the litt-"Justin began.

"It's okay. He's staying with me for now. Plus I'm sure I see an apology being said in their future. And I totally had nothing to do with it!" I laughed at the last part as did they.

"So he's staying with you for how long?"

"Until the casts come off. Jenny thought it'd be best for him to stay with me." and they nodded agreeing. Just then I remembered Shane's offer.

"Oh yeah, for band practice today how would you like to practice in a professional recording studio?" I asked them.

I covered my ears because of the screaming.

"So that's a yeah." I lowered my voice so hardly anyone could hear as we walked to class. "We have one upstairs of our apartment and I think maybe it's time ye saw where I live."

"Yeah, I want to know what a rock stars crib looks like." Sam squealed as we entered the classroom.

Then as if we were in a movie or something, the wicked witch of west cackled.

"Well you'll never know, but when I start dating Nate Gray I'll let you know." Sierra Stewart sneered. Ew I think I just threw up in my mouth a little. I rolled my eyes at her and walked on only to hear her take a snipe at me.

"Well it's not like there's much variety, I'm the best in the bunch just the right figure and no hospitalization records." she eyed me at the last part.

"Well I wouldn't speak to soon if I had an attitude like yours." Alex sneered back. I love that girl.

Mr. Parker walked in before she could retaliate.

"Phones away, sit down, be quiet, stop chewing gum and stop escape Carter through the window." He said before looking up. "Now morning announcements, talent show next month sign up at the office and this is for the music class. Mrs. Duke has had her healthy baby girl, and a new experienced teacher has taken up her position."

*_*_*_*

School dragged on but I was relieved when last class came around. My favourite one too. Music. Our teacher was late so we were just goofing off in class dancing, playing music and singing. It came to an abrupt stop when a voice cut the air.

"Well if the class is a rocking I'm a glad I came a knocking."

Oh no, that voice, it sounds so…familiar. No that absurd, I'm positive there are other people in this region, state, country with an Australian accent. There can't just be one.

* * *

_Review it, tell me what you think because i'm getting fairly stuck in this but i got a good suggestion from someone that i will not reveal _

_not because I'm evil just because i have to figure out how to put it into action._


	5. Things can change in the blink of an eye

_Sorry this is a short chapter but I thought the lenght of this was good but smeh..._

_**Disclaimer: ahhh i have to rewrite this... i think i'll just copy and paste it would less effort!**_

_**i own il nada! nothing! except for Danni she's my character and I'm damn proud of her!**_

_**DAMN PROUD I TELL YOU! :D :)  
**_

* * *

**[DANNI]**

"Okay face front please?" he asked everyone turned except me. "Excuse me poppet turn."

I don't want to because if the accent didn't convince me the second last word did.

I turned slowly to see he had his head down. He began to call the register. I held onto that little bit of faith that it wasn't who I thought it was. I slipped down into my seat.

He couldn't be him. He's not in Jersey; he's up in New York or somewhere around there. He only came down once a year.

"Ellie Graystone?" broke my train of thought.

Oh that's me.

"Here." I called out.

"You'll have to look up so I can put a face to the name love."

I looked up slowly. I was greeted by a man with brown hair and a stubble face. I gasped when I looked at him. My assumption had been confirmed. Our new music teacher was my good ole Uncle Brown.

He smiled and continued with the register. I must have been looking into space or something because Alex had tapped my knee.

She looked at me with her "What's up" look.

"That's my uncle," I mouthed back at her. Her eyes widened and clamped her hand over her mouth while I just nodded.

"Okay so I do things a little different to Mrs. Duke would. Instead of teaching you music, I want you to live it and experience. Each month you and a group of four others will write and compose a song then perform it in class. One week you'll have the lyrics to be written, next the music, then the third week it will be performed." He explained sitting on the desk. "Now choose your group carefully because you'll be stuck with them all year."

I turn around to Justin, Zack and Sam who were behind me and Alex.

"Hey I've a crazy idea why don't we form a band?" Justin said sarcastically.

"Hmm I don't know Justin, maybe because we are already in a band!" I laughed at him.

We sat around talking for the class; everyone was writing the lyrics while we were going to use band time for it. I had to leave class early to be able to pick Frankie up and lucky for me all this year my last class was music and I have three famous musicians for brothers so I don't think I'll be missing much.

I walked up to my uncle and handed him a sheet of paper that I got the principle signed.

"Sir," I tried so hard not to say Uncle Brown. He just looked up and smiled at me. Maybe he didn't recognise me.

"Yes poppet?"

"Err… I've to get out of class ten minutes earlier to collect my…" I can't say friend then I wouldn't be allowed go. "To collect my brother from school." I handed him my note and he read over it. He looked up again but held the gaze a little longer.

"Sure thing poppet head on out."

I walked back to my seat to grab my stuff.

I pulled up outside the school when a little few kids were left. I walk up expecting to find him outside but he wasn't there. I checked inside but he was no where to be found. I opened the front doors and saw a kid on the steps.

"Hey kid, do you know if a Frankie Harrison has gone home?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah…he must have won a competition or something because Jason from Connect 3 came to collect him."

Ugh Jason! He couldn't have…. Just then my phone went off

It read 'text message from Jason'. Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

"_Hey lil sister…btw me and Hayley collected Frankie from school. He said he wanted to -go to the autograph signing. We'll be home at six with food. Oh and Hayley says hi!"_

"Ugh I'll kill him. I could have stayed in music class." I groaned to myself. "Thanks kid for letting me know." I said getting up

I noticed him look out at the road. And sat back down.

"Are you waiting for someone?"

"Yeah, it's Mondays my brother collects me but as usual he's forgotten." The kid scowled.

"Maybe he's caught in traffic?" I suggested

"Or he's making out with some girl again." He said angrily. I looked at him strangely.

"Who's your brother?"

"Eric Newman."

I hated that guy. He was the number one man whore in my school. He's made out with nearly every girl in the school except for me Anna and Caitlyn.

"Well do you want me to wait with you until he comes? I know how lonely you can get just sitting here, trust me." Just then a car horn beeped.

"Thanks but that's him. I'm Jack by the way." He smiled.

"I'm Danielle but everyone calls me Danni or Ellie. Well I better run I've band practice."

I smiled and left.

*_*_*_*

"Dude your house is like OH MY GOD! I'm totally coming over whenever I get bored." Zack exclaimed as we walked into the studio.

"Yeah yeah. Come on we've to write a song." I hit him in the back of the head.

"So miss musical prodigy, what ideas have you for new songs?"

I got out my notepad and wrote down a few lines.

"What about this?" I said giving them the notebook.

They all read them and nodded.

"That's really good. Oh about this." Alex wrote down a few more lines.

An hour later and we had a song with music and all written.

"Hey I've a crazy idea wanna record our new song?"

"Uh DUH!" they agreed.

**[SHANE]**

We came home to find Danielle and her friends stretched out on the couch. I have no idea how they managed five people on a two seater couch but they managed it. They had two guys and girls then Danni was lying across them. I walked in with Frankie on my back. We snuck up behind the couch, as Jason and Hayley made their way quietly to the kitchen with the food.

"We're home!" Frankie and I shouted giving them a fright. They all jumped causing Danni to fall on the floor.

"Hey where's Nate?" she looked around.

"He's in the hallway with Caitlyn. She said something about having to talk to him."

"Oh Shane, this is Sam Alex Justin and Zack. Yeah ye know him." She said waving her hand.

"So, how long have Nate and Caitlyn been going out?" the girl with pink and purple streaks in her hair.

"You don't know? It was on Hot Tunes for month upon months."

"We don't watch Hot Tunes unless it's extremely important." The other girl with red and yellow streaks in her hair.

What the hells up with streaks and two colours that go?

The next thing we heard was banging. Nate stormed through the door and out of the room.

Jason and Hayley came into the room with a tray of food.

"Grubs up!"

"Woo! I'm starving!" the guy with the black hair hopped over the couch.

"Dude, are you not eating?" Hayley said looking at Danni.

"Emm I'll be back in a minute," Danni said then disappeared.

**[DANNI]**

When Nate stormed upstairs. I looked after him. I didn't notice Jason or Hayley bringing out the food at all. I was too busy wondering why my brother had been so angry to slam the door and storm off.

Hayley broke my train of thought.

"Emm I'll be back in a minute," I said staring after him.

I knew he'd be up in the studio. It's Nate and a five year old could figure it out.

I looked through window and saw him. He had his head on the control panel.

"Nate?" I asked. He lifted his head slightly.

"Go away Danielle."

I didn't listen to him and walked over to him.

I gave him a hug and rested my head on his shoulder.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it." he snapped.

"Not even to your favourite sister of all time?" I teased since I was his only sister.

He was silent for a few minutes then I used the Danni Gray charm.

Hey Shane isn't the only Gray with a charm.

"Pweeze?" I asked in a baby voice.

He turned his head and I pouted. When he sighed I knew I had won.

"She broke up with me,Danni." He tried to suppress a sob but it was evident in his voice with the next line. "She was cheating on me."

I threw my arms around him and hugged him harder and he returned the hug this time.

"Who is he and where does he live?" I said angry. Causing Nate to laugh. "I'm serious his butt is mine!"

Nate kissed my forehead and said,

"I love you, you know that."

I nodded my head and thought if only I knew that six or seven years ago.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!  
**

_**Hmmm what did she mean by that last line??**_

_**I have to think about where to go from here as well as my other story so if I don't update soon don't threaten me with sharp things that pentrate our skin **_

_**eg. needles, darts, staples, earrings etc. **_

_**yeah the person i mean stop laughing and smiling now! I can sense you are!!**_

_**and might I say yay! I have updated to chapters! Yay me!**_

_**(Oh great now I feel like London Tipton! Wait dude she's rich... I wouldn't mind being her!)  
**_


	6. Video Girl?

**Okay....so I'm finally updating **

**because **

**1. I promised Hayley if she came to the cinema today to see Up (Which is fricking Amazing! the Birds called Kevin, now think about that if you're laughing you understand!") and I always keep my promises!**

**2. I found my usb stick thingy to bring it onto my computer because my laptop connection is still broken and that's where all my stories are!:(**

**So in the last chapter Danielle's friends were introduced..[Alex,Sam,Justin and Zack... I'd love to have a name like Danni/Toni/Alex/Sam because I love those names!]**

**oh and Naitlyn broke up....sad me not so much! ****

* * *

[NATE]**

We were coming home from the autograph signing. We were about to walk in when Caitlyn got my arm.

"Nate can I talk with you?" she asked looking down at the ground.

The others went into the apartment and I turned to Caitlyn. I opened my mouth to speak but she stopped me.

"Nate don't say anything this is hard enough." She was still looking at her feet. She lift her head slowly.

"Nate the past three months have been awesome but I just don't think we're working 're from two different worlds. You're always busy with music writing or events and I just don't think I can be around that anymore."

"But we can work through it, we love each other don't we?" why was she saying this?

"No Nate we don't. It a figment of our imagination." She said shaking her head.

"Caity please, let's not break up." I pleaded.

"We need to Nate."

"Why?If the only reson is me being busy, I'll make more time for you.I'l-"

"Nate, I've been cheating on you!" she blurted out.

I took two steps back.

"I'm 's not that I don't like you or anything, it's just-just"

"I wear a purity ring and won't sleep with you." I finished her sentence. She nodded agreeingly.

"Well I'm sorry too." I said quietly. She took a step forward and put her hand on my shoulder, which I shurgged off.

"Goodbye Nate." she went to kiss my cheek but I turned and closed my door in her face. I went straight up to the studio. I dropped my head onto the control panel and tears began to spill over. I heard the door open and someone speak.

"Nate?" I wasn't in any mood to talk.

"Go away Danielle." I heard footsteps getting closer. She was always stubborn. she wraped her hands around me.

"What happened?" she sounded upset. She was always good at comforting people.

"She broke up with me." I tried to stop the sob from breaking through my voice but it was a wasted attempt.

The next few days I barely left my room. one day before she went to school Danni dragged me out of my room.

"Nate dude, seriously you are a musician take your emotions out in the form of a new song. It will keep you busy and it'd probably be a new a hit for Connect 3."

"Danni, I don't want to."

"Nate promise me that by the end of the week you'll have a new song.

"Dan-"

"Promise me Nate." I sighed and gave into her.

It had been three hours and I had no ideas for songs. I just basketed my last sheet of paper in my notebook. I threw my hands up in the air in frustration and put my head on the panel. I hit the playback button because a few voices and a rhythm filled the room.

The music didn't belong to Connect 3.

It had an upbeat tempo. It was like what I used to write before the label made us changed the sound. I began to listen to it.

_A word's, just a word  
'til you mean what you say_

And love, isn't love  
'til you give it away  
We've all gotta give

Yeah,something to give

To make a change

[Chorus:]  
Send it on  
On and on  
Just one hand can heal another  
Be a part  
Reach a heart  
Just one spark starts a fire  
With one little action the chain reaction  
Will never stop  
Make it strong  
Shine a light and send it on

Just Smile  
(Just Smile)  
And the world  
(And the world)  
Will smile  
along with you..

That small act of love  
Thats meant for one

Will become two

If we take the chances..

That change circumstances

Imagine all we can do

If we

Send it on  
On and on  
Just one hand can heal another  
Be a part  
Reach a heart  
Just one spark starts a fire  
With one little action the chain reaction  
Will never stop  
Make it strong  
Shine a light and send it on (oh send it on)

Send it on..

_  
There's power in all of the choices we make _

_  
So I'm starting now there's not a moment to wait_

A word's, just a word  
'til you mean what you say

_  
And love, isn't love  
'til you give it away_

[All:]  
Send it on  
(Send it on)  
On and on  
(on and on)  
Just one hand can heal another  
Be a part  
(be a part)  
Reach a heart

Just one spark starts a fire  
With one little action the chain reaction  
Will never stop  
Make it strong  
Shine a light and  
Send it on

On and on  
Just one hand can heal another  
Be a part  
Reach a heart  
Just one spark starts a fire  
With one little action the chain reaction  
Will help it start  
Make it strong  
Shine a light and send it on

Shine a light and send it on..

Shine a light and send it on..

I heard the faint sound of voices and switched the music off.

"So how's Nate since you know video girl dumped him?" some girl asked.

What the hell's a video girl?

"He's never come out of the I think he's gone out for the day at long last.I'm really worried about him. In the small space of time, I've never seen him so out of it and upset."

"So Justin how is the attempt at a new song going?"

"Honestly I have no idea how Danni can write a song plus music in the space of five minutes."

"It's a gift."

The voices grew closer and closer and were suddenly outside the door. I hid under the control panel when they walked in.

"So our gigs on Saturday maybe we should play the routine or change it up a bit." A girl with red and yellow streaks spoke.

"So we kick it off with this." Danni began to play.

_Yeah!  
Hey! Hey! Hey!_

I was sittin' at home watching TV all alone  
So tired of re-runs, I've memorized this show

So I pick up the phone and call everyone I know  
Said there's gonna be a party, hit the music here we go

We're gonna live to party, gotta bust your move  
Everyone's in the groove  
Tell the DJ to play my song  
Are you ready to rock 'n roll?

Hey! Hey! Hey!

We were out on the floor and we danced the night away  
And she looked at her watch and said that it was late  
And she pulled me aside and said she couldn't stay  
(I really gotta go!)  
But I begged her for one more song  
Let the music play!

We're gonna live to party, gotta bust your move  
Everyone's in the groove  
Tell the DJ to play my song  
Are you ready to rock 'n roll?

Hey! Hey! Hey!

I drove her home and she whispered in my ear  
Party doesn't have to end, we can dance here

Live to party, gotta bust your move  
Everybody's in the groove  
Tell the DJ to play our song  
Are you ready to rock 'n roll?

Gonna live to party, gotta bust your move  
Everyone's in the groove  
Tell the DJ to play out song  
Are you ready to rock 'n roll?

LIVE! TO! PARTY!

They were really good. They were very good.

"So did you come up with that song for Jennys birthday yet?"

"I did and I love it."

"Oh crap! Guys it's seven! We've got to go!"

They all began to laugh and said bye. I heard the door close and Danielle sigh. I popped up from underneath the control panel and sat down on the seat. She had her back turned to me.

"What's a video girl?" I asked suddenly. It caused her to jump and turn around.

"Jesus Nate, don't do that!"

"Sorry but what is she? A video girl that is,"

"A video girl is someone you isn't what you think they are. They are someone who'd go out with someone for the fame not for the love." That's it, a song!

Danielle decided to go down to the living room while I stayed in the studio.

I put down my pen and ran down to Danielle with my guitar.

"Thank you! Thank you!" I picked her up and spun her around.

"Nate put me down. I'm getting dizzy!" she laughed. I did as she asked and thanked her again. "What exactly is it that I did?"

"Inspiration for a song."

"Oh can I hear it? After all you did listen in on my band practice." She eyed me with fake anger. I nodded and grabbed my guitar.

_That didn't work you should've known better  
It's gonna suck when the camera stops rollin'  
And you find out soon that the treatment wasn't worth it  
They're all the same, they all want the money  
They're all insane, they live for fame, honey  
They laugh at you when you're not even bein' funny_

Well I've been here before  
And I've seen  
First hand and front row seat  
This little thing they call  
A video girl (girl, girl)

_Video girl rocked my world  
For a whole two seconds  
And now I know  
I'm not about to be another victim  
(Of the video girl syndrome)  
Get out of my face  
Get out of my space  
Get some class and kiss the past  
'Cause I'm not about to be another victim  
Of the video girl syndrome_

You know it's bad when your momma doesn't like her  
All your friends are sayin' she's a lair  
Never ending phone calls aren't enough  
(It's not enough, it's never enough)  
Move to L.A  
Got no talent  
Not even like you won a miss teen pagent  
Daddy pays your bills but you still whine

Well I've been here before  
And I've seen  
First hand and front row seat  
What happens to a man  
When he gets in the hands of a

_You are never gonna see me missin'  
Video girl syndrome  
I'm not gonna be another victim of the video girl syndrome_

Yeah oh woah oh

I won't be a victim  
Of the video girl syndrome

"Nate that was so good!" she said hugging me.

"Well I couldn't do it without you really."

"hey do you know where Frankie is? I can't find him."

"OH Shane and Jason brought him to the cinema." And she smiled.

Hot Tunes came on TV and she changed the channel quickly. Shane had told me about her not watching.

"Danni, you do know we're missing Hot Tunes?"

She just nodded.

"You know there's a chance that your awesome brothers are on it."

"Nate do you wanna watch the stupid gossip show?"

I nodded and she sighed but put it back on.

A picture of us popped up on screen

"_**Okay onto the hottie affairs,"**_

We both flinched at the word 'affair'.

"_**Connect 3. There have been rumors going around lately about these three gorgeous music sensational guys."**_

"Nate I bet you 50 bucks that it'll be about you're break up." She said.

"_**Its official Naitlyn has broke-up. So all you ladies out there, we have a chance with the youngest curly haired guy of Connect 3. Reasons behind the break-up are yet to be released. **_

_**Caitlyn Gellar wasn't long moving on and forgetting Mr. Gray. Seen out yesterday with this handsome Hollywood star holding hands." **_

A picture of _him _on stage appear in the corner.

"Whoa!" Danni shrieked before landing with a loud thud on the ground.

"Danni are you alright?"

"You're telling me that thing cheated on you for that ugly son of a bi-" she rambled angrily.

"Watch the language. You may be a teenager but you're still a lady."

"Lady, shmady." She waved her hand dismissively while getting back up on the couch. "But she seriously cheated you on with Oliver Oaken? That dude can sing or rap but honestly? She must be blind or needs strong contacts." She then paused, "Oh yeah you owe me 50 bucks!"

"_**Rumors around say that this mystery girl seen continuously entering and leaving the building could be a factor in the break-up."**_

A picture of Danielle flashed up on screen at this point.

"Dude, that's me! Cool I'm on T.V. I better text the band they won't believe it!" she ran to get her phone from the room.

" _**She has been seen with Nate a few times, wearing hoodies and jackets belonging to Jason and even Shane's sacred Ray Bans and hats."**_

"You're the one who took his red sunglasses!" I exclaimed when she entered the room again. She rubbed her neck nervously.

"Well they were just lying there, he was out and they matched my shirt. Plus I didn't want the paparazzi knowing who I was." She shrugged.

"He threw a temper tantrum thinking he lost them. Girl, you are dead when he sees this."

She shrugged again and plopped back down on the couch.

"_**Also seen with this girl, is this cute little boy**__**who has two casts on but he also wears sunglasses and a hat. Who are these people and why do they spend so much time with the brothers? I'm Gianna Campall."**_

The credits rolled and she flicked off the television.

"Cool, I can't remember why I stopped watching It." she said but then she made a face as if to remember why. I was about to question it when Shane stormed through the door.

".....THEM!!" He said pointing at her accusingly.

She stood up and raised her arms in the air.

"I put them back! Plus it was one pair you never wear." He ran off into her room and came out with her guitar.

"Shane put that back!"

"You never use it." he mimicked the tone she used previous.

"Yes I do! Now put it back before you break it." she seemed angry.

"Dude I think you should back the guitar before she hurts you." I said, there was something in her eye that made me feel uneasy.

"Why? It's not like I'm going to brea-" he began to pretend to leave it drop but caught it each time until the end. He drop it and it broke into two pieces.

She stared at him furiously but also I extremely upset. She ran over to it and picked it up. She turned around and tears were streaming down her faces.

"Shane Joseph Adam Gray, you are dead! You better watch over that precious sunglasses collection carefully or else!"

Shane looked scared for his sunglasses.

"Danni, chill it's just a guitar. We have tonnes."

Frankie and Jason entered the room making airplane noises. Frankie stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Danielle.

"Dan, tell that's not the guitar you got when you found out about-" he stopped abruptly by the look from Danielle. She ran into her room and locked the door.

"Wow what's her problem? It was just a guitar we can replace it."

"Dude, I'm thinking that wasn't just a guitar." Jason said looking at Frankie, who was now looking pissed off? At Shane?

"No it wasn't just a guitar to her. It was THE guitar and you knuckle head broke it!"

"So that guitar was extremely important to her?" Jason conjured up. All he did was nod and made his way over to Danielle's room. He turned around before going in.

"Oh and Shane if I were you I'd go hide that sunglass collection. She will break them."

And with that Shane ran like the wind to save his collection.

*-*-*-*-*

The next morning I walked into the kitchen to find Danielle's guitar in the corner.

I walked over and picked it up. It really was snapped apart. Then I had the best idea. I pulled out my phone and press #1 on my speed dial.

"Hey Steve. It's Nate think you could do me a huge favor?"

**[DANNI]**

I can't believe Shane broke my guitar. I know it's not that old about two or three years old but still that guitar meant the world to me. Shane better watch out. I'm the furtherest thing from a heaven's angel.

Since it was Thursday, I had school. I walked into home room with my hood up.

"Dude what's wrong?" Sam asked.

"He broke my guitar."

"Who was it Frankie or Jason?" Zack asked still a bit annoyed.

"Dude, let it go. Jason didn't know they weren't for eating Chinese with. He did buy you expensive ones in replacement." Justin said hitting him.

"Neither it was Shane. Last night on Hot tunes he saw that I wore his red ray bans and picked up my guitar and dropped it by accident but he still broke it. And then he had the cheek to tell me to chill and he could replace it in 5 seconds!"

"Ouch, but you didn't tell them the reason behind it did you? Wait hold up. You were on Hot Tunes?" Alex said.

"Dude I texted you. Telling you that they think I'm one of the reasons 'Naitlyn' broke-up. And I could end up breaking 'Smitchie' and 'Jayley' up." God you ever comes up with these celebrity names should be fired. They'll probably come up with something retarded like Brangelia.

"My parents took my phone off me again," I mentally slapped my forehead.

"What did you do now?" Sam laughed.

"Got kicked out of kickboxing" she replied blushing.

"So what are you going to do about Shane? Wait do we still get to use the recording studio for band practice?"

"Yes Justin we do. And I threatened his sunglass collection. I swear my brothers are strange."

I found it easier saying my brothers a lot lately because I finally accepted the fact again. Plus they knew the truth already. But what I didn't know was that someone was listening in on the conversation.

*_*_*_*_*

Music was last class today and brown had assigned us another project. It's been about a week and a bit and he still hasn't realized that I'm his little niece.

I didn't have to leave school early anymore since my brothers and their girlfriends offered to pick Frankie up from school. I've notice though since Nate and Caitlyn broke u he's been spending a lot more time with Frankie.

"Okay can I hear what you've all written so far in a break up song?" he said breaking up the mummers in the room.

Luckily we were allowed go in groups of four or five. He went around the room but didn't get to our group and Sierra's group thankfully. The last bell went and we exited the room.

One more class and it would be two weeks since Brown started out as our music teacher.

I got to my locker when someone came up behind me.

"So you're the mysterious Gray girl." I turned around. To see who it was.

* * *

**See what I mean about Caitlyn?? MEAN! SKANK!**

**So... Shane broke THE guitar! Idiot!**

**But who figured out Danni's ole secret???**

**REVIEW PLEASE :D**

**p.s I'll try and update if I get enough reviews if my laptop net connection is still broken.**

**PEACE OUT!:P**


	7. New Friendship

_Hey _

_Okay I like wrote most of this today because I was home sick...._

_Part of this is for Hayley! She'll know what part. ;)_

_Enjoy :D_

* * *

I turned to see Hannah Jackson standing there with a smirk across her features.

Hannah Jackson, one of Sierra's minions.

"Hannah have you sniffed too many nail varnish fumes again?" I said sarcastically.

"No, I heard you today in homeroom. You aren't just the mystery girl. You're their sister!"

Crap she was listening!

I turned and opened my locker.

"Hannah I'd have to look like them and have the same surname to be there sister, now wouldn't I? Do I have brown hair? No, it's naturally black. Do I have chocolate brown eyes? No, I have blue eyes. Is my name Gray? No, it's Graystones."

"But-but-but" she stammered.

"But nothing. Don't go around accusing people of thing that aren't true." I said closing my locker.

"Ha-ha you're right there's no way you could be related to them you're too uncool." She laughed and skipped away.

*_*_*_*

I came home that day to what I thought was an empty apartment.

I wandered into the kitchen to get a drink of water and dropped my bag on the table. I turned around and dropped the glass with a fright.

"Jebus!"

"Well hi to you too lil sis." Yeah she calls me her lil sis.

"Hayley, why are you just sitting in the kitchen?"

"Caitlyn was moving out of our apartment today and I couldn't be there. I can't believe she never told me and I can't believe I never copped onto it." she put her head in her hands.

"It's not your fault." I said grabbing a brush and shovel. "But this whole broken glass on the floor is." I said causing her to laugh.

"If you go to the cupboard under Nate's keyboard in his room you'll find a glass there to replace it."

I looked at her with confusion.

"They keep a secret stash of glasses because Jason breaks them a lot. He sees one bird and crash to the floor goes the glass." She explained.

I made an 'oh' shape with my mouth in understanding.

"They finding annoying at times but each time I find it funny and I'd never have my Jason any other way." She beamed and I laughed in return.

I left the room to get a replacement glass but stopped off in the bathroom on the way.

I opened the stash cupboard to find boxes and boxes of glasses.

"How many does he break!" I muttered to myself grabbing one. I went back to the kitchen and found her looking at a book that had fallen out of my bag.

"Why do you have a book belonging to an Ellie Graystone in your bag?" she asked looking at the name scribbled on the cover.

"I lost mine and she let me borrow it?" I said more of a question that a statement.

She looked at me suspiciously.

"Wait you had blue eyes a minute ago and you've brown eyes just like your brothers." She pointed out.

Crap, she noticed.

I've been able to keep the whole 'secret identity Disney channel' type thing a secret for so long and now Hayley figures it out? Hopefully she'll brush it off and won't suspect anything.

A gasp broke my concentration.

"You pretend to be someone else in school!" she said pointing at me.

Damn she figured it out. How come Jason has to go out with a smart person why?!

"You're leading a double life! Now I know why you looked so familiar that first day, when Mitchie said the name of your band, the name on the book and the fact you have a different eye colour now! It makes sense now!"

"How the hell did you figure it out but my own uncle can't" I said to myself.

"Wait your uncle?"

"Yeah my uncle Brown's my new music teacher. It's been nearly three weeks and he still hasn't figured out I'm his niece." I laughed at the looks he gives me in class.

"So when's the next gig?" she asked.

"We tried out for our school's senior prom. Justin's brother's girlfriend is in charge of music so we just played for her and hopefully we'll get it." I stated.

"Who writes your songs? I absolutely loved them."

"I write the majority."

"So are you thinking of joining the family business?" she joked.

"If I do become famous, I'll be Ellie Graystone the blue eyed girl. And I'll make it on my own." I simply stated. We then heard the door click and voices.

"Please don't mention anything about my you-know-what." I pleaded with her.

"that is just between you and me."

"What between you two?" Jason said entering the kitchen and kissing Hayley on her cheek.

"Well if we told you, it wouldn't be between us two now would it? Jeez honey," she teased.

"That's true. Oh my god guess where we took Frankie today!" he sounded excited.

"The bird sanctuary!"

"Jason it just opened a few weeks ago, how often have you gone?" I asked cautiously.

"I think hundred and forty two times." He smiled. That's for his birthday I'm getting him a hamster or something. "Oh yeah Danni, Shane has something in the living room for you."

Ugh! What does he want now? Break my heart? Rip my songbook?

"What do you want now Shane?" she asked annoyed.

"Em, I was wondering if you'd want to come guitar shopping with me. I know I broke yours and I want to buy you a new one." He said.

I did need a new guitar since mine was broken.

"Sure, I'll go grab my jacket." I said going into my room.

I opened the door of my room and on my bed I saw it.

My guitar with a huge purple ribbon around it. There was a card on top of.

I ran over and read the card.

_Sorry I broke your guitar. But Frankie said it was important to you so we got it fixed and now it's as good as new. But you and I are still going guitar shopping!_

_Shane._

I picked up the guitar and inspected it. You couldn't even tell it was broken. The strings were replaced. I strummed it. They were tuned too. I place it back on my bed.

"Sorry broke it in the first place." Shane said from the doorway.

I ran over into his arms.

"Thank you!" I said hugging him. "Sorry I threatened your sunglass collection."

"Does this mean you forgive me?"

"Yes but you have to still get me another guitar and I think we can stop off for ice cream too."

"Wait you think?"

"I mean we are" I corrected myself.

"Aye aye captain. Let's get going."

**[SHANE]**

"Hey guys, I'm bringing Danni guitar shopping." I told Hayley and Jason who were now sitting on the couch.

"Can we come?" Hayley asked.

"Oh we can totally stop for ice cream on the way home!" Jason exclaimed.

I nodded and laughed at how alike Danni and Jason can be at times.

They turned off the tv and got their jackets. Danielle came out of her room and looked around.

"Anyone seen Frankie?"

"Yeah him and Nate are up in the studio. I asked what were they doing but all they said was it was a surprise." Jason informed us.

"Oh okay, well let's go!"

When we got to the lobby Danielle stopped.

"Shane, give me your glasses."

We looked at her like she was nuts.

"But they don't match what you're wearing." I argued. My sunglasses stay on MY head.

"Way to sound like a man there Shane and think I'd care no. now hand um over." She held her hand out and a flash from a camera went off.

When we got to the door cameras began to flash. I sighed in defeat and took them off.

"Thanks." She said putting them on.

"Danielle you'll have to tell the press that you're their sister eventually." Hayley reasoned.

"I know that, I'm just not quite ready yet. Or maybe I just like watching the funny things they come up with." She said slyly.

We step outside and the questioning began.

"_Miss, are you having an affair with Shane?"_

"_Miss, are you going out with Nate?"_

Were the most frequently asked question.

"Je suis désolé. Je ne parle pas l'anglais." Danielle said in a french accent.

"But miss are you going out with one of Connect 3?" another reporter asked.

"Pourquoi sortirais-j'avec un membre de bande qui est des pantalons sont trop tendu pour eux ?"she replied.

"Huh?" the whole load of reporters said in unison.

"Précusément"

I stared in astonishment at her. Since when can she speak French?

We caught up with her and waited until we were in the car to speak.

"Since when can you speak French?"

"Since I was about nine or ten. We had a French family staying with us and they taught me a lot of it and I then took it up as a class in school."

"Just curious what did you say to them?"

"Oh nothing really just I don't speak French I didn't understand them." she laughed at the last part.

*____*

When we arrived at Guitar World, Danielle ran to the door.

"OH MY GOD!" she exclaimed. "It's like I've died and gone to heaven!"

We all laughed at her reaction before walking in.

Jason went to show her where to get the best electric and acoustics to get were meanwhile me and Hayley walked to the desk.

When we got to the desk a girl with curly brown hair had her back to us.

"So, how's the search for a new roommate going?"

"Crap, no one wants to pay the rent." She complained.

"Hayley you don't even pay your own rent. Jason does."

"Against my wishes!"

"Well you have to get used to it. I pay Mitchie's third."

She just shook her head.

The girl at the counter looked up from what she was doing.

"Oh hey Hayley. Hi Shane." She said. Yes needless to say the staff of Guitar World know us way too well. We send them a Christmas card individually each year.

This girl had brown hair that fell into soft waves. She had clear blue eyes and a pale enough complexion. She was a very pretty girl in conclusion.

"Hey Shirley." We both greeted her. She smiled at us.

"So what brings you here on a Thursday?" she asked then her eyes widened, "Jason didn't break another guitar attempting back flips again did he?"

"No. We're actually here guitar shopping with my little sister. She's with Jason right now."

"Aw, you guys have a little sister? Wait no you don't it'd be all over the place if you did."

"Well I guess you could say she the 'secret Gray'" Hayley joked causing us to laugh.

"So what's her name and how old is she?"

"Danielle and she's si-" I was suddenly interrupted by Danni.

"Help I can't decided." She said holding up two guitars an acoustic and an electric.

"Why not both. I owe you big time." I said and I swear her eyes could light up all of California, they shone so bright.

"Dude you rock!"

Jason then called her and she went over to see what was wrong.

"I take it that was the 'secret Gray?'" Shirley said quoting Hayley.

"Yes, that would be her."

Suddenly Shirley's phone began to ring. She held up one finger to excuse herself.

"Hello? What do you want?... no I will not… because it was my apartment in the first place… listen, I want you out there actually you know what don't be home later, I'll move out. I wouldn't want to live in a place knowing what happened." She said before hanging up.

"Are you okay?" I asked slightly worried by her conversation.

"Just peachy." She said pulling a newspaper from under the desk. She opened it on the property page. "Just great. Now I've to find a new home."

I nudged Hayley, who was now daydreaming.

She shot me a glare but I nodded toward Shirley.

"Hey if you're looking for a place to stay. The apartment I'm staying in could do with a girl with brown wavy hair." She teased.

"Are you sure you'd want me as a roommate?"

"how soon can you move in is a better question." Hayley laughed.

Shirley jumped over the counter and hugged Hayley.

"Thank you a thousand times. You have no idea how bad I needed to move out."

"How bad?" I asked idiotically.

"Very."

"Why?" I asked once again idiotically.

"Because a week ago I caught my boyfriend and roommate sleeping with one another." She said looking angry and upset.

"Well me and the guys and go collect your stuff if you want after this. It's not like we have anything to do." By now Danielle and Jason had returned.

"Yeah, Shane's on dinner duty tonight, he'll do everything and anything from ordering pizza." Danielle joked and I shot daggers at her.

I can cook……I just choose not to.

"That's be awesome guys,"

"Woo! We have a new person to add to the gang!" Jason punched the air.

We all just laughed at him.

**[NATE]**

I was beginning to worry before Shane rang.

"Hey Nate, we need your help. Can you meet us at Hayley and Mitch's apartment in awhile?"

"Um sure, see yeah in a while."

I drove to their apartment to see them pulling up.

They all got out along with another girl. She had brown hair that fell into soft waves. Her eyes were clear blue. She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a red chequered shirt. She had blue converse on. She was so beautiful.

"Hey Nate, meet our new roomie, Shirley." Hayley smiled walking by with a box.

"Hi." She extending her hand. I took her hand and tried to ignore the sparks but I couldn't

"Hi." I smiled. Wait I don't smile. She directed her attention to Frankie then.

"Hello and what's your name?"

"I'm Frankie

"Grab a box buddy."

After we helped her move in, we collapsed on the couch.

"Moving in is hard," Frankie said.

"It is."

" Who wants to go back to ours for food and a movie?" Jason asked.

"Yes please, we never went shopping yet this week." Mitchie agreed.

We persuaded Shirley to agree and we left. Danielle came in my car with Frankie and we played the car colour game.

"Red!"

"Blue!"

"Black!"

"Nate stop cheating that a motorcycle not a car."

"It needs gas, it has wheel and it travels on the road it totally counts!" I argued.

"Does not"

"Does so"

"Does not!" Danni argued as I pulled into the park lot.

We walked past a bunch of reporters and they began to ask her questions. She ignored them and walked on. We were back first. Danni jumped on the couch and flicked on the tv and Hot Tunes was on I heard "_**Connect 3's mystery girl insults them in French**_" and she changed the channel.

"Danni go back to that,"

"Go back to what?" she said,

"Don't play dumb go back to Hot Tunes."

"Make me" she tested waving the remote in front of my face. I went to grabbed it and end up wrestling her for it,

"Give it to me or I'll tickle you"

"No way turkey legs." She said.

I began to tickle her and she shouted for me to stop.

Frankie walked in the room and looked at us.

"Hey aren't I supposed to be the kid?" he said. "By the way Danni I'm getting my casts off in a week, just incase you forgot."

I stopped tickling her so she could breathe.

"Of course I didn't forget. And I'm taking that day off school to bring you." she smiled at him and he went to sit on the armchair.

"Okay now give me the remote."

"Why we probably missed the section." She retorted.

"Still and I began to wrestle her for it again.

The others came in the door and just laughed us.

"I'm going to guess there's something about us on tv and she won't I've him the remote." Shane guessed speaking to Frankie.

"Yeah the Hot Tunes lady said ""_**Connect 3's mystery girl insults them in French" **_and she changed the channel so they wrestled for the remote."

Suddenly Jason and Shane began to help me.

"Guys this is unfair! It's three against one and you're over five years older than me," she complained in between laughs since I was tickling her.

"Got it!" Jason said grabbing it out her hand and flicking to Hot Tunes. I sat on Danielle to stop her from trying to grab the remote back.

"Why do they always have us last?" Shane asked.

"They save the best for last" Mitchie teased getting the food out of the bag.

"_**We saved the **__**juiciest gossip for last."**_

"_**Today Connect 3 front man Shane and his brother guitarist Jason were seen out today with Connect 3's mystery girl and Jason's girlfriend Hayley. When reporters asked the girl was she dating any of the boys she replied in French. Her second response is getting everyone wondering what she said.**_

_**What does she mean by "Pourquoi sortirais-j'avec un membre de bande qui est des pantalons sont trop tendu pour eux ?"**_

Danielle burst out laughing underneath me and we all looked at her.

"This is great even Hot Tunes don't know what I said!" she said cracking up even more.

"But what did you say?" Shane asked.

"Oh don't worry your pretty little flat ironed head about what I said," she smiled.

We ate dinner and watched a dvd. Since it was our turn we decided on watching _Rocky._

It was almost have way through when I looked over at Danielle and Frankie who were on the armchair. They were fast asleep.

"Hey guys, inseparable are asleep." I said.

"The inseparable?" Shirley asked confused,

"Frankie and Danni, they are nearly always together," Mitchie explained.

"Come on Jason, it's your turn to take Frankie and mine to take Danni." I said standing up.

"Why do I get the feeling they have to do this most nights?" Shirley laughed.

"Because we do" I laughed too.

I picked Danni up. She was a lot lighter than I thought. Well than last time I put her into bed. I came back out I sat down on the ground because the girls had called the couch.

When the final credits rolled on screen, there was just me and Shirley left since the others had fallen asleep.

"I know I brought my sister in to her room but not a chance I'm bringing my two lunk head brothers in to theirs."

"And I may lift drum kits and stuff for a living but no way in hell is I bringing Mitchie and Hayley home."

"Why don't you just stay the night?" I offered.

"Sure but I've no pyjamas or anything."

"You can borrow a pair of Mitchie's. She has tonnes in Shane's room."

"Em, ok sure." she smiled.

Her smile was breath taking.

Just breathe Nate, just breathe.

"I'll go get you a pair and them blankets." I said getting up.

After draping blankets on the couch sleepers I went to say goodnight to Shirley. She was sleeping the guest room since Frankie slept in Danni's more than the guest room. I knocked on the door and opened it.

"Hey I just wanna say good night…so goodnight."

She laughed, "Goodnight Nate."

I went to close the door but she spoke again.

"And thanks Nate."

"For what?"

"In the short space I've spent with you and your brothers have been nicer to me than my boyfriend of three years ever was."

"He sounds like how Shane used to be. A cocky jerk"

"That was what he was…so thanks for being really nice to me. I extremely appreciated it." she smiled a genuine smile.

"No problem, see you in the morning Shirley."

That night I had the best nights sleep since Caitlyn told me she cheated on me and all I have to do is thank Shirley for that.

* * *

_What you dude(ttes) think??_

_and if you're wondering what the french is it:_

_Sorry I don't speak english _

_and_

_Why would i go out with a band member who's pants are too tight for them?_

So yeah review :D


	8. The truth is revealed!

_Okay I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while because well I'm back at school...everyone say aww yuck!... and I remembered like 6 weeks ago I was given this Chemistry project to do and I'm presenting it Friday so I have to do that but I'm taking a break =D_

_I still have no connection for my laptop which is getting slightly annoying now!! so i have it written on my laptop then have to but it on a usb key then put it on my computer!Hard work I don't like!_

_But I'm updating now :D:D_

* * *

**[DANNI]**

On Wednesday Frankie got his casts off. I brought some hand moisturizer because I knew he'd need it from experience. On Thursday he went back to Rainbow Manor, he said as much as he loved living with a family he missed his back R.M.

It was now Saturday and I sat in my room reading while outside the rain pour down from the heavens. I left my balcony door open listening to the rain hit off the pavement. A cool wind blew through the door and I shivered. I wrapped my blanket around me tighter.

I was really getting into my book when a knock on the door brought me back to reality.

"Yeah?" I didn't take my attention from the door.

"Hey, Jason's making some hot chocolate. Want some?" Shane asked.

"Yes please!" I took my attention away from the book to see him produce a cup of hot chocolate. He came over and sat down next to me.

"Here you go." He handed me a cup. I took one sip and it had to be the nicest hot chocolate I had ever had but it tasted really familiar.

"This is the nicest hot chocolate I've ever had," I said.

Shane began to laugh at me.

"You're acting like that it's your first cup of Jason's hot coco." He said. I just laughed "So why is the balcony open?"

"I want to listen to the rain"

"Why?"

"I love the sound of rain. Well actually I love the rain full stop. I never feel alone in it." and when you cry no one can tell.

"What do you mean you never feel alone?" Nate said walking into the room with Jason.

What is this family time?

"Like there's always going to be someone looking at the rain too and it helps me write songs for my band. It's great inspiration."

"In what way? Because I could use some inspiration."

"Like if you think of the rain drops as tears of a break hearted teenager or tears of overwhelm or anger. Then you get to put a story to them."

"I have never thought of it that way." Nate said sitting down on my sofa next to me.

"Of course you didn't you're a guy and guys never think of it that way. Justin Timberlake sung about a girl crying him a river and that's about the closest thing you'd get." Nate narrowed his eyes and pushed me a little.

"Jason that was the nicest hot coco, I've ever had,"

Nate looked at me with the same look Shane gave me earlier.

"Thanks." Jason beamed. "Hey Danni when you going to paint you're room? I'm getting snow blindness from the white."

"I don't know. Whenever I get around to it." I shrugged.

"Okay it's raining, Jason's getting dizzy from the colour and we're bored. Let's get around to it." Shane said standing up and dragging me with him.

We got everything covered and brought anything moveable out.

"So what colour?" they asked motioning to the cans upon can of open paint they had.

"I don't know." I thought harder. What colour did I want my room until my brothers went on their summer tour? "I know what to do."

I picked up a can of paint and put a brush in. It was a definite shape of purple. I began to fling it at the wall

"Em what are you doing?"

"Flinging paint. What does it look like?"

"Why?"

"Because you guys complained about my room being white. So grab a paint brush and do whatever to the walls."

They all shrugged their shoulders and began to copy me.

"Hey why don't we paint each a different colour so there's a different colour background to each wall?" Nate said

"Good idea." We all said.

After half an hour of paint I went to get my radio. I plugged it in and cranked up the tunage. 'Bring it all back' by Sclub 7 came on and I began to dance around my room.

"Don't stop never give up hold you're head high and reach the top. Everyone sees what you have got bring it on back to you. dreams are for falling in love…" I sang while dancing.

It wasn't long until Jason joined we got Shane to dance.

"Come on Nate have fun." Shane prompted. Nate sighed and all three of them did the dance. I looked at them a little scared.

"Hey when you're 15 or so and you're on tour, there is a lot of spare time to use up." Shane said defending himself. I just shook my head and went back to painting.

**[NATE]**

After an hour of painting and dancing my arms were killing me.

We were just listening to music when Jason broke the silence.

"I'm getting a little hungry." Then just as if was meant to happen my stomach rumbled.

"Me too."

"I'll go see if there something to eat." Danni said. She put down her paint brush and went to walk out. She came back with some chocolate and gave us a bar each.

"Dude, you got paint on your wrists." Jason said as she gave him his bar.

"No I didn't. Jase I'm wearing a long sleeve top." She said handing me and Shane our bars.

"But look." He said pulling her sleeve up. "Paint." He said pointing at white little marks on her wrists. She pulled her sleeves down quickly. Then it hit me. That wasn't paint that was…

"They're scars." I muttered.

"Did you say something Nate?" Danni said.

"They're scars aren't they?" Danni stopped what she was doing and froze on the spot.

"Nate how would she even get scar's…on her…wait Nate you're not thinking what I think are you?" Shane said

"Danni," I said taking a step closer to her, "Where did you get those scars?"

She remained silent.

"Hold on are you trying to imply that our cute lil sis used to or still cuts herself, Nate?" Shane said.

"Yeah, that's what I think they're from." I said matter-of-factly looking at him. The colour in his face drained. That's the only solution I can come up with for those marks. Shane and Jason looked at each other.

"D-D-Danni, is Nate r-r-right?" Jason stuttered, looking at her.

She didn't say anything but nodded her head. She still had her back to us. Slowly she began to paint the wall again.

"Why Danni?" I asked quietly knowing it wouldn't be a subject she wouldn't want to talk about. The warning the kid gave me reminded me not to push subjects about her past.

"Danni, why would you be so stupid! Do you know you can kill yourself that way! What posed you to do something so bloody dangerous and stupid?!" Shane exploded on her.

She threw her paint brush on the floor and turned around to Shane.

"I know you can die from it, Shane. I personally know. I nearly did. And what posed me was YOU! You three are the reason why I did it!" she said pointing at us.

"Us?" Jason's voice cracked. I could see he was extremely upset by this. He loved Danielle more than any bird specious and yes that is possible.

"Yes Jason. You!" she said angrily.

"Why?" I said.

"Because you guys did the worst thing anyone could ever do to me, you guys broke me and my heart. You promised me, a little girl at the tender age of eight who had just lost her parents in a car crash she shouldn't have survived in, that when you three, my only remaining close family, got signed you'd come back to get me. You guys got signed and for two to three years I waited and waited and waited for you to come but you never did. You three broke that promise forgot about me. Your baby sister. Ms. Little Gray." Tears were cascading down her cheeks like a waterfall.

"Its because of you, my life was terrible. And the scars" she said pulling up her sleeves, "remind me about how desperate I was to relieve the pain you caused me."

"Danielle, we didn't forget you." Shane said feeling guilty about the tone he used earlier.

"Yeah sure you didn't. If you didn't you could have come back for me, saved me from all the years I spent getting picked on and bullied. Saved me from the amount of times I was hospitalized. Saved me from nearly killing myself twice. Face it you guys were too busy with your new lives you forgot about me." she wiped away the tears from her cheeks and left the room slamming the door behind her.

"But we didn't forget about her," Jason said.

"You guys know I didn't forget about her." he said facing us.

"We know you didn't" I said putting my hand on his shoulder. He nodded and left the room probably to find Danielle. When he closed the door, I glanced at Shane. He stood there perfectly still not saying a word. His eyes looked glazed over. After a minute or two he went back to painting the room.

**[JASON]**

I felt my heart plummet when Danielle said we forgot about her. that was one thing that I find impossible if I tried. I could never forget my little baby sis.

Growing up she was my best friend. Sure my friends mocked me for it but I told them to go get a life because she was always there for me even if she was eight years younger than me.

When she stormed out I couldn't move. I was too upset. She believed we forgot about her. she didn't know what it was like.

Each day without seeing her was hell. Each day without hearing that laugh or having her annoying antics. We spent hours on end trying to write songs but we'd never have one.

I knew deep down it was because we had no little sister to bug us to play with her or spend time with her.

I left the room to try and find her. She was out in the hall holding her head sobbing quietly.

I went over to her and sat down.

"I couldn't forget you if I tried Danni."

"But you did. You broke a promise and I thought you'd never do that Jason." She said quietly between sobs.

"We did want to come back. We really did. Remember Shane's jerk time?" I asked and she just nodded

"Well that was because of you. We'd never ever forget you and Shane was far from forgetting you. each night before a performance he'd look at a family photo with the four of us. He even punched our manager because he refused to let us get you."

"I remember that. That week I broke my arm. Well my arm got broke should I say." She shivered at the memory.

Nate came out a few seconds later covered in paint.

"Nate what happened?"

"I tripped and fell in a tray of paint." He muttered angrily.

"Dumbass." Danni muttered under her breath.

"Look Dan, I know you're angry and I just want to say I'm sorry we ruined your life. If we could take those years back, we'd have called and written or emailed. Just to show we didn't forget you because we didn't forget you. That is the only thing in the world we'd never do." Nate said slipping against the wall.

"I know, I guess growing up it felt like you did. That you didn't want me to be your sister that your life was better without me." she said leaning her head against my shoulder. I draped and arm around her and Nate began to chuckle.

"Life wasn't better without you. Especially Shane. He was a wrecked. You know how he was the writer, well for the past 8 years he hasn't written one song." He said. It was true. I may love my baby sister more than any bird but Shane's love surpasses that. Growing up Shane wouldn't hang out with someone if they didn't want to hang around with Danni. She'd be the only girl in his life until his 15th birthday. Well he had his fair share of friends that were girls but that was because they loved little Danielle.

At dinner we all sat around the table eating. We ate in a silence and Nate decided to be the brave one to break it.

"You know we don't know much about your past Danni. Is there anything extremely important we should know?"

She played with her peas before answering.

"Em… I guess you should know for medical reason that I'mdiabetic" she said the last part so fast I didn't catch it.

"That what?" I asked.

She took a slow deep breath.

"I'm a diabetic." She said without looking up. I stole a quick glance at my brothers. Yep they are just as shocked as I am.

"Since when?" I managed to choke out.

"Since I was 14 which was 2 and bit years ago. Funny enough it was the day you guys kicked off your very first tour." She took a spoonful ,or forkful I guess you could say, of peas.

"How do you…has…what…will…"Nate said. You know for a guy that calls me spacey he can't string a full sentence together. Ugh twenty year old.

Shane was being awfully quiet.

"Hey, Shane…Shane?" I turned and saw his place empty. "Either I'm going nuts or Shane left the table."

Danielle just sighed and stood up to wash her plate

"Well at least you two took it better than expected." She put the rest of her dinner in the trash can. "And Nate can you ask one question at a time?"

"Okay, how did it happen? Like how did you find out you did?"

"Well" she said sitting down. "I was going for a check-up and the doctor found me to be very flushed but I was freezing cold. So he ran a test. And turns out the weeks before I'd been feeling a bit dizzy and stuff but he told me I had diabetics type 1. At first it was a bit hard because of my fear of needles. Well I'm still afraid I have to shut my eyes and bite my lip but yeah. I wouldn't really go out in public for ages so Jenny decided to get me my first guitar"

So that's why she had a break down when he broke the guitar. It was the one she was given when she was diagnosed with diabetes.

"Has anything bad like collapsing or anything happened?" I asked cautiously.

"Em I did the first year but I'm after getting better. I take medication when it's needed and always check my blood sugar levels before I go out or perform" she shrugged.

"Sounds like you've got it under complete control." She nodded and smiled sadly.

"What's wrong?"

"I think Shane's angry with me."

"I think he's more upset than anything. He nearly cried earlier. Just give him time." Nate said.

**[SHANE]**

Could this day be any worse? First I find out my baby sister, who I love more than anything in the world, had cut herself over me and the promise I broke.

If I knew that that was happening to her I would have thrown the ultimate temper tantrum ever sooner.

I was angry at myself for letting it go so long.

I was still upset at dinner but when she dropped the bombshell that she had diabetes that's all I could take. I got up quietly and made my way out of the apartment. I grabbed my jacket and left.

I walked straight out the lobby door to be bombarded with questions. I couldn't take it all my head was going to explode.

"Look can't you just leave us be for a while? We have personal issues to sort out. So please respect our privacy and just give us a break."

I walked as far as the playground. It was empty enough with the odd couple or person walking their dog there. I went to the pond and sat down on a bench.

I always came here to think even growing up. I had so much to think about.

My little sister and her life.

The way my life has gone.

The way I feel like a let down as a brother and band mate.

Guilt washed over me as I replayed the events of the day. I was a jerk to my own sister. I was selfish and idiotic.

We should have taken the chances, the risks that would have come with keeping Danni all those years ago.

Mom and Dad would be so ashamed of me. they always told us to stand up for what we believe in.

Dad even had his saying

"_Never let the fear of striking out keep you from playing the game."_

But the truth is I struck out. I let the fear of never sing her again take over me. I didn't even stick by my own motto

"_Friends are whatever but my siblings are forever"_

I was the coward. I was too afraid to stand up to my manager and demand her back.

But not anymore after today I'm going to play the game even if I do strike out.

I'm willing to risk it.

That night I returned home late enough. I had just sat in the park ad thought over what needed to be done. I expected everyone to be asleep. I opened the door quietly and slid in.

A glow filled the living room. I expected that to be Jason or Nate after falling asleep in front of the tv again but when I walked in I found it to be Danielle. She was curled up on the couch.

I guess I should but her into bed, I thought to myself.

I picked her up bridal style and carried her into her room. I laid her down on the bed and pulled the covers around her.

I took one more look at her wrists. I couldn't stop myself from looking at them.

She had a lot. On one wrist there were two scars bigger than any other scar. I ran my index finger across them. I could feel tears burning behind my eyes.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly

I kissed her forehead and left the room.

I heard her say "Goodnight Shane." Before I closed the door.

I didn't get much sleep that night. Lyrics wouldn't stop swirling around in my head. I couldn't take it anymore so I got up and grabbed a notepad and just wrote.

* * *

_Did anyone see it coming?? _

_Don't you think Shane took it well?? ....sarcasm!_

_Anyways let me know what you think!! _

_And I have two more chapters to update I'll update another one now and maybe the other one later before I go to bed! _

_I owe you guys that much!_

**And I have more tricks up my sleeve!!.................Wait maybe that isn't appropriate for this chapter....Well you know what i mean!**


	9. A song for you!

**So I said I'd update twice..... maybe three times... So here's the Second one...**

**ENJOY =)**

**

* * *

**

[

**SHANE]**

Early the next morning I heard a knock on my door.

"Go away. I'm asleep." I mumbled from my pillow. I heard the door opened and my bed jolt up from the sudden weight applied on the mattress.

"I would leave you sleep but Nate said you guys have an interview today." I heard Danni say.

"Ugh is today Sunday?"

"No it's Monday. Of course it's Sunday you bone head." She laughed.

"Can't I sleep for another while? The interview isn't until 4 what tie is it now?"

"Err… its….2 o clock."

Crap MY HAIR! I won't have enough time to do it! I jumped up outta bed and ran for my flat iron in the bathroom. When I got there, there was one switched on and ready to use. I looked at it weirdly. It wasn't mine.

"Jason did you buy a new flat iron?"

"NO!" he called out from somewhere. "And Shane hurry up Nate's gonna have a baby if you don't hurry!"

Danielle appeared at the bathroom door.

"That's my one. It's hotter and faster. Just use it and unplug it." and with that she was gone again.

Half an hour later I was ready to go. Danni was right hers was better than mine.

"Wow you were fast." Nate said eating a doughnut.

"Yeah yeah give me a medal." I said looking for food.

"But Danni you have to come to the interview." Jason whined walking into the kitchen behind Danni.

"I can't Jase. I too have this thing called a band. And we have rehearsal in a gig arena."

"Where?" if she has a gig I wanna go.

"My school gym. We got the gig and over 25 other bands tried out. And we have to rehearse there or else we're gonna stink for the Winter formal."

"The Winter Formal? Shouldn't you be kind of well I don't know going to that?" Nate asked.

She shook her head.

"No way, the whole made up, high heels, fancy dresses thing not me. If I ever have to wear a dress it'll be with my converse." She said grabbing an apple.

I looked up at the clock.

"Nate Jase it's three we better go. Danni do you want a lift?"

"Nah, I have my own car remember. And all my stuff is in it."

"Okay, we'll see you later though okay." Nate said hugging her. She nodded and bit into her apple.

"Bye lil Gray!" Jason said pulling her into a massive hug and spinning her around.

"Jason…dizzy…can't…breathe."

He put her back down and I gave her a hug and with that we were off to the interview. I had shoved the lyrics I wrote the previous night into my back pocket and when we were outside I gave them to Nate and Jason.

"Think you'd be able to learn this by tonight?" I asked him when we were in the elevator.

"I can. Wait a minute, Shane you wrote a song. You haven't written one in years!" he looked shocked.

"Yeah I know," I told him.

He read the lyrics and looked up.

"Is this about-" He began but I cut him off.

"Yeah, I was thinking we can play at our concert tonight."

"Shane this won't sound like the stuff we usually play. We can't play it."

"Exactly. I'm tired of having to fall in line with what the label thinks will sell. It's our music, our life and I'm taking a stand, for all of us."

"Let's do it. I miss the music we played growing up. Danni's band reminded me of that. Like you guys heard the song they wrote and recorded." Nate said.

"Woo, let's be rebels!" Jason cheered.

"Rebels?" I said putting my hand in the centre

"Rebels!" they said putting their hands in too.

**[Danni]**

Last night after I told my brothers about my diabetes, previous record of self harm, and bullying, I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. Well with Nate and Jason anyway. Nate said when he went shopping he'd buy more chocolate and stuff for me. And Jason said he'd hold my hand when I had to inject myself because I was scared of needles. Yeah a diabetic afraid of needles, it's not funny!

Shane though. I wasn't sure what way he took the whole day. I felt worried that he wouldn't be able to look at me for awhile. He went missing after dinner. We tried his cell but he wouldn't answer. We rang Mitchie to see if he was with her, but she was in bed sick. Nate and Jason stayed up as long as they could but they had an interview in the morning.I stayed up for longer. I was watching tv when I felt my lids get heavy. I didn't want to go to sleep yet. I needed to talk with Shane.

I must have had fallen asleep because I was being lifted from the couch to my bed a little later that night. I felt him rubbing my wrists.

"I'm sorry." It sounded like he was going to cry. He kissed my forehead and was about to leave.

"Goodnight Shane." I said turning in my sleep.

The next morning I woke to the smell of breakfast. I climbed out of bed and made my way to the kitchen.

"Morning sleepy. What you want for breakfast?"

"Coffee and toast if you please," I said lying my head on the table.

"Wow, how long did you wait for Shane last night?" Jason laughed.

"I stayed awake until one then I fell asleep on the couch but he came in a bit late and brought me into my bed, so I didn't get a chance to talk with him." I yawned.

Nate set a cup of coffee own in front of me and three slices of toast.

"Thanks you." I said drinking the coffee.

About an hour later Nate and Jason began to run around the place. I poked my head out of the bathroom door to see Jason running by with one leg in his pants. I swear boys!

"Hey did anyone of you two butt heads check to see if Shane was up?"

I heard Nate yell shit! And I laughed.

"I'll do it." I nominated myself. I left my flat iron on because knowing Shane he'll need it.

I knocked on his door just in case there was a chance he was up.

"Go away. I'm asleep." He mumbled

Well there go the chance he was awake. I opened the door and crossed the room to his bed. I sat down next to him

"I would leave you sleep but Nate said you guys have an interview today." I said.

"Ugh is today Sunday?" he moaned looking up at me.

"No it's Monday. Of course it's Sunday you bone head." She laughed.

"Can't I sleep for another while? The interview isn't until 4 what time is it now?"

"Err… its….2 o clock." I said looking down at my watch.

He jumped up out of bed and ran for the door. Good thing my flat iron is better than his.

He stopped when he got to the door.

"Dan, I really am sorry." He sounded serious and upset.

I just nodded. I jumped up off the bed and walked over to him. He held his arms open and I walked into them

"Shane, are you mad with me?" I asked a sob breaking through.

"No, I could never be angry with you. I was and still am angry with myself" he told me truthfully.

I looked up at him. His expression was one of sadness disappointment and anger mixed together.

"Why? You did nothing." I asked confused.

"Exactly, I did nothing." He said looking down at me. "You were right. We abandoned you just after mum and dad died. I made you a promise and I broke it. We didn't call you or anything and that was the biggest mistake we ever made. And these" he took my arm from around his waist and pushed my sleeves up.

"You wouldn't have these if it wasn't for those mistakes. You wouldn't have been bullied. If it wasn't for us-"

Before he could continue I cut him off,

"But remember who was the one who didn't stand up for herself? Me. Who was the one who cut herself, and nearly killed herself by cutting to deep once? Me. None of this is your fault. It was me being foolish and I only see that now. So stop blaming yourself. Even about my diabetes." He looked at me confused.

"How did you know I blamed me for your diabetes?" he asked.

"Because I'm your sister and I know too well. Now stop because you, the other two bone heads and I had no control over it." I warned him. He nodded and rested his head on mine. He began to laugh then.

"What?" I asked.

"Now, I get why your friends would call you Dia."

I began to laugh.

"Yeah it's that or beaties. Get it dia-betes" I informed him and he continued to laugh.

I pulled away from the hug first and pointed at the door.

"Go because I don't Nate to be the first famous twenty year old man to have a baby. Even though I'd make a kick-ass aunt." He laughed and left.

As my brothers got ready for their interview, I got ready for band rehearsal. We were after scoring the Senior Winter Formal as a gig. Justin's cousin was on the organising committee so we had an advantage.

Half an hour later I walked into the living room in my converse and skinny jeans with a baggy hoody. Jason looked up at me and made a face.

"You're not wearing that to the interview are you?"

"Jase I'm not going to the interview." I laughed.

"What?! WHY!" he sounded shocked.

"Because I'm not a member of Connect 3." I said walking into the kitchen.

"But Danni you have to come to the interview." Jason whined walking behind me.

"I can't Jase. I too have this thing called a band. And we have rehearsal in a gig arena."

"Where?" Shane asked.

"My school gym. We got the gig and over 25 other bands tried out. And we have to rehearse there or else we're gonna stink for the Winter formal." I answered.

"The Winter Formal? Shouldn't you be kind of well I don't know going to that?" Nate asked.

I shook her head.

"No way, the whole made up, high heels, fancy dresses thing not me. If I ever have to wear a dress it'll be with my converse." I shivered at the thought of looking like that. I decided to grab an apple before going out.

"Nate Jase it's three we better go. Danni do you want a lift?" Shane asked. Not a chance! They'll totally wanna come in and check out the band and stuff and there's no hope in that.

"Nah, I have my own car remember. And all my stuff is in it."

"Okay, we'll see you later though okay." Nate said hugging me. I nodded and bit into my apple.

"Bye lil Gray!" Jason said pulling me into a massive hug and spinning me around.

"Jason…dizzy…can't…breathe." I managed to say.

Shane gave me a hug and kissed the top of my head and then they set off for their interview and grabbed my guitar and song book and got ready to go.

*_*_*_*_*&%&%&%*_*_*_*

"So, I told my brothers about my…life problems last night." Yeah life problems will work.

"How did they take it?" Sam asked.

"No, how did Shane take it you mean." Justin corrected her. I looked at him like he was an alien or something. How did they know Shane would react the worst?

"Well it's just he obviously the most protective over you." Zack said reading my mind. "Like he gives us" he motioned to himself and Justin. "The 'hurt-her-and-I'll-hurt-you' look every time we're over."

"Well he didn't take it as well as the other two. But we spoke this morning and I think he'll stop blaming himself. I knew he felt guilty but not that guilty." I thought back to his face this morning.

"Hey, we should kinda practice. If we stink my cousin will kill me." Justin suggested.

"Well in that case let's kick it! Cause well we need you." Alex said enthusiastically.

I laughed and we began.

After practicing both sets three times we took a break. There was some of the committee in the gym setting up and listening to us.

"I think Mr. Brown would be ecstatic over our performance." A joked.

"I think I would too poppet." A voice said from behind us. We turned around to find Brown making his way up to us.

"Mr. Brown what you doing here man? It's a Sunday." Zack asked him. I was curious too. It wouldn't be like him to go somewhere he didn't need to.

"Well, I thought I'd drop in on my star pupils and my favourite niece." He said smiling at me. So he figured it out at long last.

"Took your time, Uncle Brown." I laughed. I got up and hugged him. "So what gave it away?

"Well I thought you were Danielle from day 1 but I had my doubts. But today since you don't have your blue contacts in and the way you play your guitar. I just knew you had to be my talented niece." He smiled. I rolled my eyes and joined my friends at the edge of the stage.

"You guys are dynamite. Why aren't you signed yet?" he asked.

"Because we aren't" I said sarcastically.

"But Danni's brothers can get a label executive to come check you out." He said.

They all shook their heads.

"We all agreed on Danni's behalf that if we get famous we want no association with Connect 3. When we get famous it will be because we're good enough, not because we have friends in high places." Sam explained.

"Yeah, we don't want to be called 'that band who are relatives of Connect 3. We want to make our own name." Justin agreed. I don't if I ever told you this but I love my friends!

"Understandable. But I can give my old friend a call. And it won't be Connect 3 related at all. Only Uncle Brown related."

My phone went off. I looked at the screen. '_JAMMIN JAY!"_ flashed on screen.

Damn it how did Jason get at my phone again?

"Excuse me a sec." I said before answering it.

"Hello?"

"Hey little sister. So our interview is over and we are going to sound check now. By the way your buds and you have won tickets to our concert tonight." He said it like he was a game show host.

"Jason we didn't enter a competition."

"Yeah we know. I just thought it'd be fun to say it that way. Anyway in about an hour and a half I, being your older brother, expect to see you at the back door of the concert arena with four of your friends."

I sighed. I don't think they'll leave me alone if I don't go to one of their damn Connect 3 events.

I've already managed to doss out on 4 parties and 8 interviews.

"Fine, we'll be there." I said hanging up. I turned to a now confused group of friends plus my super cool uncle.

"We have won tickets to a Connect 3 concert tonight and get a pre-show meet and greet." I said mocking Jason from earlier.

"We didn't enter a contest and we've already met your brothers." Zack said.

"I know but we're being forced to go. And half to be there in like an hour and half."

"I'm going like this, I couldn't be bothered changing." Both Sam and Alex said.

Justin and Zack shrugged and went back to their conversation.

"I think we should do one more set practice and call it a day."

"Mind if I listen in?" Uncle Brown asked. I shook my head and plugged my guitar back in as did the others.

When we finished up we just headed straight to the arena. I pulled in at the back and got out. I walked up to the security guard.

"Name?" he asked.

"Danielle Gray." I sighed. He looked down along.

"Are these your plus 4?"

"What do you think dude." I replied sarcastically. He nodded and let us through.

We walked down the corridor to the meet and greet room. Boy did we get a surprise when we got there.

"Well if it isn't Ellie Graystone and her loser friends." Sierra squealed. "Why are you guys here? Tickets were expensive especially backstage meet and greet passes." She sneered. Oh how I wanted to just punch her lights out but then my brothers would give out to me then ground me and what not.

"Well if it isn't Malibu Barbie and her sheep." I replied. "I just happen to know people who know the band."

"Sure you do. Just like someday you and your Mizfits will get a record contract." She joked. "Just stay out of our way. Nate Shane and Jason are ours. Not like you have a chance with them anyway. Look at what you're wearing." She snapped.

I think I threw up in my mouth a little due to the thought of Sierra being Nate's girlfriend.

I rolled my eyes at her. It was then I noticed what she was wearing a very revealing top and an extremely short skirt.

Big Bob, my brothers' body guard then came in.

"Hey Ellie, here are the all access passes you're supposed to have,"

"Thanks Bobby." I hugged him and he left.

Hannah Jackson decided to choose now to speak.

"How did you get those?"

"Told you, I have connections." It was my turn to be smug.

**[SHANE]**

Jason hung up the phone and gave me the thumbs up.

"Okay, she's coming." Jason said.

Step one, complete.

"Don't call her Danielle. Call her Ellie." Hayley said joining us in the room. She kissed Jason on the cheek and took a can of diet coke out of the fridge.

"Why?" I asked

"Just trust me on this for once Shane." She sighed. I nodded and when back to straightening my hair.

Big Bobby came in to tell us, he saw Danielle on her way to the green room.

"Here will you give these? But call her…" Nate said handing him the passes for her.

"Ellie." Hayley finished his sentence.

"yeah ,what she said." He said still unsure why.

I waited anxiously until the concert started. I paced the length of the room until Nate spoke up.

"Seriously Shane, sit down and I'm getting dizzy."

"What if they don't like the song? What if we lose our fan base? What if I mess everything up for us?" I raced out.

"Okay they'll like it, we won't and you won't. We're taking a stand remember." Jason said calmly.

"_**Connect 3 to the stage please**_" we heard over the intercom. I took a deep breath. It's show time.

We got through all our old songs and came up to the last song. It was time.

"Okay, since you guys are so awesome, we have a surprise for you." Nate said and the crowd screamed. I could see Danielle in the front row right next to the side of the stage.

"So, we thought we'd play you guys a new song." Jason informed the crowd. Now it was my cue to speak the long speech I prepared for this moment. I waited for the scream to cease before speaking.

"It's a little different to our usual stuff because the inspiration for it comes from a totally different place. We heard this band play the kind of music we fell in love with and it reminded us of how far from that type of music was from our music was and we wanna dedicate this to someone from that band," I was crossing the stage while I spoke so I was standing right in front of Danielle. Her eyes widened as she figured out what we were doing.

"Danni. Our little sister. This is for you. It's called Sorry." Nate and Jason played the intro and he began to sing.

_Broken hearts and last goodbyes,_

_Restless night and lullabies_

_Helps to make this pain go away_

_I realise I let you down, told you that I'd be around_

_Building up the strength just to say_

_**I'm sorry**_

_**For breaking all the promises I wasn't around to keep.**_

_**And saw me**_

_**This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay**_

_**But you're already on your way**_

_Filled with sorrow, filled with pain_

_Knowing that I am to blame _

_For leaving your heart out in the rain_

_And I know you're gonna walk away_

_And leave me with the price to pay_

_Before you go I wanted to say_

_**Yeah**_

_**That I'm sorry**_

_**For breaking all the promises I wasn't around to keep.**_

_**And if you saw me**_

_**This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay**_

_**But you're already on your way**_

_Can't make it alive on my own _

_But if you have to go_

_Then please girl_

_Just leave me alone_

_Because I don't wanna see_

_You and me going our separate ways_

I got her up on stage with the help of Justin and Zack. I put my arm around her waist. Jason and Nate made their way toward us. I sang the last chorus to her.

_**Begging you to stay**_

_**If it isn't too late**_

_**I'm sorry **_

_**For breaking the promises I wasn't around to keep**_

_**This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay**_

_**But you're already on your way**_

_**But you're already on your way**_

"Sorry Danni." I said looking her in the eyes. She nodded then threw her arms around me and cried into my shirt.

I stroked her hair like I did when she was younger. For a moment I thought it was just me her and my two brothers on stage and that there wasn't a huge arena filled with thousands of fans watching us. I was brought out of the day dream by one person clapping and another joining then another and another. The entire place was in tears including us four on stage.

"You guys are gonna be in so much trouble with Tina when you get off stage." She laughed.

"What makes you say that? Maybe we wanted to rebel after we over heard a conversation that said our music wasn't the real us."

"What makes me say is the fact she looks like she's about to kill someone." She said looking behind me. I turned my head. Bad move. She motioned for us to get off stage now.

"Well goodnight Jersey! Remember to let us know what you thought of Sorry!" Jason called out and we waved goodbye. I was still holding Danni as we walked off.

"You Gray family will get me fired for that stunt you just pulled!" she said angrily. Her face and tone then softened, "But at least it would have been worth it." She hugged us.

* * *

_Everybody say awww_

_This was mainly a Danni/Shane chapter because I kinda have this werid attraction to make them have an extremely close relationship....but Nate and Jason have a strong relationship with her too!_


	10. Where is she?

**Howdy! So I'm updating now because I don't think I will be in the next 3 days or so...I've a busy weekend :D**

**Plus Niamh D said each time I update she'll update sooo BRING IT ON NIAMH!! now you have to update 4 times :P****[DANNI]**

* * *

The meet and greet went well except for the fact that Sierra kept giving Nate the flirty eyes. He looked up at her once and gave her the funniest look.

Everyone eventually formed a line and began to get their stuff signed. We took this as our cue to leave.

"Hey, do you think your brothers roadies brought the drum set off stage yet?" Zack asked with a sparkle in his eye.

"One way to find out." I said walking up to Jason.

"Hey, we're gonna be in the auditorium while you sign stuff." I whispered in his ear.

"Okay but don't be too long. We've gotta get home soon." He whispered back.

I could feel the glare on my back as I left the room.

We walked to the stage when we went through the doors we noticed that the roadies were just sitting around the place and no instruments had been moved. I recognised one roadie. He was over at our apartment a lot.

"Hey Paddle." I waved. He turned and waved back.

"Hey Pipsqueak!" I sent him a pretend glare. I hated that nickname he gave me. Hell I preferred Lil Gray to Pipsqueak and that is saying something.

"Haha what brings you here this evening?"

"Well we just wanted to see if you guys put the instruments away yet and since ye haven't we were wondering if wee could use um before you did."

"Sure knock yerselves out on one condition," he replied. I groaned. Ugh he always had the worst conditions and always ended up with me playing something on guitar for him.

"You guys sing that song you were working on last time I was over." See what I mean? Always has something to do with me playing something for him.

"Okay," I turned to the guys, "He's talking about Weightless."

They nodded and we began to play

_Manage me, I'm a mess  
Turn a page, I'm a book  
Half unread_

I wanna be laughed at  
Laughed with, just because

I wanna feel weightless  
And that should be enough

Now I'm stuck in this fucking rut  
Waiting on a second hand pick me up  
And I'm over, getting older

If I could just find the time  
Then I would never let another day go by  
I'm over, getting old

Maybe it's not my weekend  
But it's gonna be my year  
And I'm so sick of watching while the minutes pass as I go nowhere  
And this is my reaction  
To everything I fear  
Cause I've been going crazy I don't want to waste another minute here

Make believe that I impress  
That every word  
By design  
Turns a head

I wanna feel reckless  
wanna live it up, just because

I wanna feel weightless  
Cause that would be enough

If I could just find the time  
Then I would never let another day go by  
I'm over, getting old

Maybe it's not my weekend  
But it's gonna be my year  
And I'm so sick of watching while the minutes pass as I go nowhere  
And this is my reaction  
To everything I fear  
Cause I've been going crazy I don't want to waste another minute here

This could be all I've waited for  
(I've Waited, I've waited for)  
And this could be everything  
I don't wanna dream anymore

Maybe it's not my weekend  
But it's gonna be my year  
And I've been going crazy  
I'm stuck in here

Maybe it's not my weekend  
But it's gonna be my year(it's gonna be my year)  
And I'm so sick of watching while the minutes pass as I go nowhere(go nowhere)  
And this is my reaction  
To everything I fear(everything I fear)  
Cause I've been going crazy I don't want to waste another minute here

I took notice of a little girl in the middle of the auditorium. I jumped off stage when it was finished. I jumped over the seats to her.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked sitting on the seat next to her.

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for my sister," she sighed. Her eyes looked a little puffy.

"Were you crying?" she nodded. "Why?"

"My sister took my meet and greet pass to meet Connect 3." I couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl. How could a sister be so mean? This girl seemed like the sweetest kid ever.

"What's your name and who's your sister?" I sounded a little angry.

"Emma. My sister's Sierra." She replied. I felt the anger boil up in me. Of course this had her name written all over it.

"How old are you?"

"It's my birthday today. I'm 7." She sighed. Okay this definitely had Sierra written all over it. Ditch your sister on her birthday to go to a meet and greet that her sister won. Then I had an idea.

"Well since your sister took you're meeting and greet pass. I guess you'll just have to settle meeting the band on your own." I smiled. I saw her eyes light up.

"Are you serious?" she asked shocked. I simply nodded.

"We can say it's my birthday present for you." she jumped up and hugged me. I told her to hop on my back and I'll give her a piggyback. I brought up to the stage.

"Hey guys, meet Sierra's little sister, Emma." I introduced her and informed them it's her birthday.

"Hold on so." Justin picked up a guitar and began to play happy birthday to her.

I shot me a smile and mouthed a 'thank you'.

"So, you ready for a birthday present you'll never forget?" I asked her when we were walking down the corridor.

"Yes!" she cheered. I laughed and knocked on the door of the dressing room.

"Come on in." they called out.

"Stay here with Sam and Alex for a sec." I told her before going into the room.

I opened the door to see that Jason was sitting on the couch talking with Hayley. Nate was playing his guitar and Shane was listening to his IPod and Mitchie came in from the green room with Shirley. He looked up at me as I walked in and took the head phones out.

I smiled at them. "Hey big bros of mine." I said sweetly

"Uh-oh. What did you do?" he asked me sitting up straighter.

"Okay well there's this cute little girl outside, and I was wondering if you guys will meet her. You see I found her in the auditorium by herself and it's her 7th birthday and her sister ditched her to go to the meet and greet with-" I rambled before Jason spoke.

"What's her name?"

"Emma, so will you guys meet with her? Please?" I pleaded.

"Yeah sure. It's terrible she was ditched on her birthday. Send her in." Jason smiled.

I smiled at them and went to open the door.

"Emma, meet Connect 3 or as I like to call um the bozo's I live with." I said bringing her into the room.

She was star struck barely saying anything. Nate stopped playing and walked over to her,

**[SHANE]**

"Hey Emma. We hear from Lil Gray, it's your birthday." Nate said bending down to her level. She nodded her head. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Danni shoot Nate with daggers. She always did hate that nickname.

"Did you get much?"

She shook her head.

"I got tickets to your concert and meet and greet tickets but my sister took them." she said sadly. I could feel my heart breaking, how could someone be so ruthless to take another person's birthday present. I then remembered something in my bag that she could have.

I walked over and took it out. I usually had a few in case of times like this in meet and greets.

"Here you go." I said turning around and giving it to her. It was a small teddy that wore a Connect 3 hoody. I took a pen and signed the back and handed it to Jason who passed it onto Nate when he had it signed.

He handed it to her and she smiled a 10,000 watt smile.

"Thank you! This is officially the best birthday ever." She hugged us then.

"Anything for a girl as cute you." I smiled at her. Just then Tina walked into the room with a camera.

"I heard we had a birthday girl with the band. How about a picture sweetie?" she asked.

Emma smiled and nodded her head. We all got down and posed for it.

"Wait," she said. She ran to the door where Danni and her friends were. "Will you guys be in the picture?" she asked them.

They looked shocked at first but all smiled and nodded. They joined us in the room.

"How about a funny pose picture?" Zack suggested. And we all laughed.

"Why not two pictures a normal and a funny?" Tina suggested.

After the pictures were printed, Emma smiled brightly. She had managed to drag Mitchie,Shirley and Hayley into the photo too.

"So, did you want us to be in picture?" Sam asked. I was after getting good with Danielle's friends names, so good I deserve a prize!

"Because when you get famous I'll be the first person to have a photo with you."

Danni laughed from the corner she was in.

"Looks like we have our first fan. Emma maybe we should get you home." She said.

Emma nodded and smiled sadly.

"Thanks for the best birthday." She said before waving goodbye.

When we arrived in home, Danielle beat us there. She was sitting dropped jaw on the sofa.

"Whoa," I laughed "what happened to you?"

She just pointed at the tv and rewinded it. She was watching Hot Tunes which wasn't like her at all.

"_**Connect 3 certainly are full of surprises. Today at their concert in their hometown they had two surprises for the crowd. Surprise one was a new song unlike their usual stuff. They said 'the music that inspired the song reminded them of the music they fell in love with'. This leaves us to question, are they unhappy with the music they play for their fans**__** or is this they're way of them saying they want out of the music biz?"**_

A small clip from the concert with our song was played and stopped abruptly.

_**Both surprises tie in together. The new song was dedicated to a girl named Danni, their little sister. But she isn't so little."**_

The picture of us hugging her on stage was shown up on screen.

"_**No in fact she is a sixteen year old girl. She seems so familiar doesn't she? Well we discovered she so happens to be the mystery girl seen out with the boys in the public eye. But why introduce her to the public now? Why has she been in the dark so long? Or is she using their fame to get her own? She's seems like such an angel especially talking to this little girl who was left behind but as they say looks can be deceiving."**_

She switched off the tv and stood up.

"Err…emm.." was all she said before walking into her room.

We sat just looking at the now blank tv screen. Jason was the first to break the shocked silence.

"How could they say that about her!" he exclaimed jumping up. "They don't understand! She wouldn't use us for our fame!"

I felt a little doubtful. Would she? Isn't it everyone's dream to become famous one day? Would we be a pawn or a stepping stone in her plan to get famous?

I shook my head instantly feeling guilty for thinking that. She wouldn't. I know she wouldn't.

Suddenly Nate's phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and gulped.

"Uh-oh," he said. I've only ever seen Nate react like this once or twice. And each time it was because of our label's president, "Mr. Dickenson."

Speak of the devil.

"Dude ANSWER IT!" I said. He nodded and put it on loudspeaker.

"Hi Mr. Dickenson." We said quietly.

"Hello boys. Do you know why I'm calling? Let me tell you why. I just watched Hot Tunes, maybe you've heard of it." I winced knowing the worst was going to come.

"First off, would you like to explain what song you were singing?" we exchanged a glance. Who was going to be the first to speak? I sighed and pointed to me.

" I got us into this." I mouthed to them.

"Well sir, we thought maybe we could change up our sound a little."

"Without consulting me first?" he sounded ticked off.

"Well it was an experiment, you see. We wanted to know if the fans would go for the new sound and they would. We wanted to have our facts ready for you, sir." Nate explained.

"You guys were lucky. You know I can take your record deal away for this act of munity and not sticking to the conditions."

"Well sir, we just wanted to play music that is us. The stuff we play isn't us. We don't write it. It just a mask on who we really are. We want to be the band you signed eight years ago, when we were just teens. We don't want to be characters in a façade and if that meant taking the risk of losing our record deal we were willing to risk it." Jason said.

The other end was silent. We weren't sure if he was still there but we then heard a sigh.

"We'll start promoting the new image of Connect 3 next week. You boys are right, music is supposed to be expressing who you are not cookie-cutter-pop stars. If you guys can write roughly 16 songs within the next two weeks, we'll begin to record a new album."

I can't believe I'm hearing this. It actually worked. We got our rights back to play _our _music not some stupid ass writer's.

"Thank you Mr. Dickenson." We said a million times.

"Eh don't mention it. Now another reason why I called. Who is this sister?" he asked seriously.

"Well she's our sister." Jason replied as if it was the most obvious thing ever. Which in this case it was!

"Answer Hot Tunes questions, whyintroduce her to the public now? Why has she been in the dark so long?" he questioned.

"Because for the past eight years she's been living in a child's home and three months ago we went and got her."

"Why did you wait so long? Did she annoy you that much?" he joked. I gritted my teeth no one makes jokes about my sister and her past especially since she shone some light on it.

Nate decided to answer because if let me and Jason would shout at him for being disrespectful to the situation. Nate knew how to keep a calm head even when he was furious. He was better at masking his feelings and keeping them away from the public. Me and Jason not so much.

"Well, our old manager Vincent, kept us from seeing her. He would always create a distraction so we couldn't visit her. He would lecture us if we tried to argue to bring her back with us. He told us that we wouldn't make it far if we had a kid hanging onto us. We'd have a terrible image. We would be prime gossip. That's why Shane hit him toward the end of his employment for us." He explained. He clenched his fist so tight, his knuckles turned white.

"That's why you didn't come back for me?" a voice said behind us. We whipped our heads around to see a Danielle on the verge of crying.

"Because I would have ruined your image? Because you'd be constant gossip?" she was sounding angry.

We looked at her helplessly. It was the truth. She grabbed her jacket and keys and ran out the door.

"Danni!" I said jumping up after her.

"Mr. Dickenson we hated to cut this short but we must our sisters just after running out of the house." Nate told him staring in the same direction as me.

"Okay Nate. I want to speak further so come down to the label tomorrow and please bring Ms. Gray with you." We hung up and panicked.

"Crap guys what do we do?! She just left!"

"Maybe she'll be back in a while." Jason said full of hope. "She probably needs cooling down time maybe."

After nearly 2 hours , we felt a little bit panicky. It was nearing 2am and Danni wasn't home.

"Guys what if somethings after happening to her?" Jason said. So much for she's just going to cool down.

"Okay, don't panic" easier said than done, "You ring Jenny, Jason" I turned to Nate, "You ring Sam/Alex/Zack/Justin she could be with them and I'll try ringing Danni."

We began dialing. It rang three times and I got her voicemail. I tried it two more times with no success.

Jason walked into the room.

"Okay, Jenny said there are a few places we could try and look for her. She said when Danni's upset she'd go to the park, the mall, school or the community hall."

We all split up in hope to find her.

[**[Danni]**

I can't believe it. My assumption for not coming to get me was better than the reality. They were afraid that I'd ruin their image. They thought I'd be the cause of their fame failure.

I had to get out of there. I grabbed my keys and ran for it. I ran out the lobby door not caring that the paps were taking photos of me. I got to my car and jumped in and drove off to my place. My happy place.

I pulled up onto the side of my road and sat in my car crying. I heard my phone vibrating on the passenger seat. I looked at the caller ID, _**Danger! **_Flashed on screen. I didn't bother answering it. He was the last person I wanted to talk with. I just looked out at the landscape.

I was in my happy place. A place where no else knew about. It was quiet and peaceful. I looked out over the water. It reflected the sky beautifully. I tilted my head up to look at the stars against the sky's colour. It looked like same rhinestone gems scattered across a navy bit of velvet. The air was filled with the sound of rushing water coming from the waterfall ,which filled the lake, and the stream,which took excess water away from the lake to prevent flooding. The moon shone down into the water and the ripples made it seem like something out of a painting.

Now that I was calm, I could go talk to them. I stood up and walked to my car. I hopped in and drove for 5 minutes. When I got there I hopped out of the car and locked it behind me.

I walked up the small path and finally got to my destination.

"Hi, it's me. I really need to talk to you." I said.

* * *

_Hmmm where did she go and who is she talking too?_

_Wow don't you just hate Mr. Vincent!_

_hehe_

Review please! Try and guess where she is gone.

:P


	11. She shall be found

Guess whos back? Back again Amy backs..tell a friend!

_So_ _I finally wrote this chapter it is suckish because I've had writers block so just bare with me during it!_

**

* * *

**

**[Nate]**

I couldn't believe Danielle heard what I said. I feel like this is my fault. I should have been more careful checking that she wasn't around when I spoke.

It was my fault. It was _my _fault. I couldn't stop thinking that as I drove to her school. When I got there her car was no where in sight. Maybe she's at the park or the community hall. I don't know why she'd come her when she was upset. School I thought would be the last place she'd go after getting bullied.

I rang Jason and Shane and put them in a three way conversation. Thank god we are rich enough to buy phone that can do that. Very handy in times like these.

"I had no luck she isn't at the school. Her cars no where in sight and she definitely took it. It wasn't where it was earlier." I told them.

"Well she's not here at the community hall." Jason told us. "Shane any luck?"

"I didn't see her car when I got here and I can't see her anywhere here, I've run around this place like three times." He sounded puffed out.

"Guys what if something bad happens to her?" Jason said after a while.

If something happens to her it's my fault. I'm the idiot who told her.

"Jason! Nothings gonna happen to her. We're going to find her. Jenny, her four friends and the three of us are all out looking for her. One of the eight of us will find her." I said.

"Eleven. I called Mitchie, Hayley and Shirley and told them. They're looking too."

"You guys are right. I'm going by the mall." He said before hanging up.

Then I thought she could have gone home now. It has been forty five minutes.

"I'm going to see if she came back home. I'll call you if she is." I said. We hung up and I did a U turn before driving home.

When I got home I jumped out of the SUV, and locked it while running toward the door. I ran past the paps but they blocked the way and fired questions at me

"_Nate, what's wrong?"_

"_Why did your sister only come out now?"_

"_Nate, is she using you for fame?" _

"_Why did your sister run out crying?"_

"Look gets out the way. My sister is missing and I'd appreciate it if you left us alone right now." I said running in. I tried the receptionist first.

"Mary, have you seen my sister?"

"No sorry I haven't Nate ran out crying saying she need to talk with someone special, but she hasn't come back. Well not to my knowledge." She said sadly. I nodded and thanked her.

I ran up the stairs to impatient to take the elevator and burst through the apartment doors.

"Danni! DANNI?"I called out but got no reply. I ran to her room in case she was just ignoring me.

I opened the door to find an empty room. Her room was messy and she had things like her guitar and books scattered across the bed. I walked over and sat down on the bed. I let my head fall into my hands.

What have I done? I opened my big business like mouth and got my one and only sister missing. Why am I such a dumbass.

I rang the others to explain to them she wasn't home. Shane suggested we all go back to the apartment and try and sort things out. I agreed and rang Jason and Danni's friends.

**[JASON]**

After driving around the town, I couldn't help but get scared.

Scared that we wouldn't find her.

Scared that she'd get lost.

Scared that she wouldn't come home.

Scared that she'd never forgive us.

Scared that she would move back out.

Scared that she'd block us out of her life.

I tried to repeat Nate's words in my head.

"Nothing will happen to her. We'll find her." I couldn't help but shake that 'what if' feeling. I turned right and looked around the area for a fifth time. I rang Danni again. I got no answer again. Just then my phone began to buzz.

"Danni?" I asked hopeful.

"No, it's me." a voice, belonging to Nate, said.

"Oh, was she at home? Please tell me she was at home?" I rushed.

"Sorry dude but she wasn't home but everyone's coming back. We're gonna try and figure out where she could be." he informed me. I nodded and began to turn the car.

"Jason are you nodding over the phone again?" then I realised he can't see me nodding.

"Oh yeah my bad. I'll be home in 5." I said before hanging up.

We sat around the living room trying to be in the mind of Danielle.

"_She could….actually no.", "Would she be… nah__"; "She might be…waiting maybe not."_ was all that could be said. We were all frustrated and upset to make easy conversation. We all sat in silence just trying to think of the possible places she would be. I looked into her empty room and felt my stomach fall. We were back to square one. The same place we were eight years ago, wondering where and how she was.

"Look there has to be at least one place we haven't checked. Come on I only met the girl last week and I can tell she wouldn't go as somewhere as obvious as that. You're the closest people in her life you know her more than I do. Is there anything she or someone else has said in the past that could help out? A clue anything." Shirley said getting fed up.

She was right. Danni wouldn't be so obvious. She takes things with a deeper meaning. Just by the way she described the rain showed that. Everything in her room carried a meaning to her.

I walked in and turned the light on. I made my way over to her bedside locker. On it she had pictures in frames. There was one of Jenny and the kids at the home, us and her at our last Christmas, her and Frankie and lastly one of Mom and Dad.

I picked up the frame of Mom and Dad. There was a small engraving on the frame.

"_Never let the fear of striking out keep you from playing the game."_

It was what Mom and Dad's saying each time we got upset or scared and by god did Danni live it. I put it back down and picked up the one of her and Frankie. I really missed that kid. He really was a younger version of her.

I felt sorry for him losing his mother at such an early age. He used to tell me how although she was gone from this earth she'd never leave his heart. He said every week both him and Danni would go to ours parents graves then they'd go to his mom's. He'd tell her the adventures him and Danni would go on and that even if he just need to talk to someone or if he was upset, Danni would get Jenny to drop them out just so he could talk to her.

I put the pictures back down and turned the light off before joining everyone in the living room.

"Come on, we must have missed somewhere." Mitchie said.

"Okay, we tried the park, community hall, the school, the mall…" Shane started listing

"The bars." Mitchie added.

Shane shot her a look.

"She's an angry, upset, rebellious teenager. It was a possibility." Hayley said defending her and the girls.

"We tried the kid's home as well just in case." Alex contributed. That has been nearly every place that she could be. Nate was sitting quietly in the corner as if he was thinking something through.

"Nate? What's up?" just because he was in thought didn't mean I couldn't ask him what was wrong.

"Mary said that she ran out saying she need to talk with _them_. I'm just trying figure out who she meant. It was obviously not us, it wasn't you girls and it wasn't Jenny because she ran from us and would have ringed them. So who's left?"

Before anyone could answer Jenny's phone went off.

"Liam what's wrong?" she said.

There was a long pause before Jenny spoke again.

"Okay put him on." There was another pause but it was a shorter one. "No she's fine sweetie. She just out at the moment. Yes we've tried everywhere. Aw Frankie don't be upset. Nate just said she ran out saying she needed to talk to someone or some people."

Then it was like a bulb or a siren went off in my head. _Upset, needed someone to talk to…_

"I know where she is." I said to myself.

"Jason did you say something?" Shane said.

I jumped up out of my seat and grabbed my jacket.

"Dude where are you going?" Nate said looking at me.

"I know where she is!" I exclaimed before racing out of the house and down the road.

**[DANNI]**

"Well it's late but I suppose I should go home even though I don't want to face them." I got up and blew them a kiss. A single tear rolled down my cheek but I wiped it away quickly. I still couldn't believe it. Give up me just for a stupid image.

Do they even care about me now? Do they really give a toss what's happening in my life? Did they really care what was happening in my life back when they left me to string it out by myself?

Maybe I shouldn't have painted such a pretty picture for them. Maybe I should have really told them what it was like growing up. Maybe I should have put them in my shoes.

Get them to see life through my eyes.

Losing your parents two weeks before your eighth birthday, being dumped in children's home three weeks later. Get left there 'til you turn 16 and in the space of those eight years spend over six years on anti-depressants because you never quite got over the fact you had to be the one to survive and not the people who are more needed or the fact that you three brothers casted you aside to become famous people and forget about you in the process. You must transfer to three different schools because of bullying and further depression. You spend most of five years in and out of hospital due to the bullying.

Then once you finally get your life back on track, you able to come off the medication because you realise your brothers are fools who don't know what they had and now it's gone and that your parents death is part of God's plan for you, (you may also realise maybe you spent a little bit too much time in hospital listening to the old religious crazy people.) but how wrong are you. At the age of 14 that world you built up comes crashing down with the news of your diabetes. After too many blows to your heart you close it up. You have trust issues.

Now at 16 you finally found a place where you belong after a year you finally trust four people, you can drive and have an awesome car, you're the lead guitarist and vocals in an unreal band. You get taken back by your brothers, who tell the public about you at a concert that was being broadcasted live by singing a special song for you. Then after all that you find out you went through hell and back over the past eight years because of their stupid image!

I had to get out of there fast.I was nearly crying my eyes out at this time.

"Bye Mom. Bye Dad." I said before going out of the cemetery.

I heard footsteps. Who would be here at this time? I started to walk out and back to my car when I felt two arms embrace me in a hug. Sure it's dangerous if you didn't know this person but luckily it was one of the people I didn't want to see or speak to.

"I found you thank god." They said. I pushed them away and walked off.

"Don't touch me." I said not facing him.

"Danni."

"Danielle," I corrected him.

"Danielle, I'm so-" he started but I cut him off.

"Don't you dare say what your thinking! How could you! I'd expect it out of a person who didn't like me but my own family. My remaining blood family just cast me aside because an opportunity to promote themselves came along!" I cried.

I looked up at my parents' graves. I always came here when I was upset and need to let it out. Tears priced my eyes. I turned and looked him in the face.

"Seriously Jason did I mean anything to you?" I said slightly more calm. He ran toward me and pulled me into a hug.

"Danni you mean more to me than you will ever know. Like I said when we found out about your past. life was terrible without my little sister there to bug me. but it stung each time we were kept away. Vincent kept saying the band, the image, the publicity, etc. and I guess back then we were so unfamiliar with the business we thought it was the best thing to do. But now we see it was the worst thing ever. We missed our little sister growing up, we left you unprotected from all the bad things in life when we shouldn't have. We were, no, are idiots and we are so so truly sorry for it. will you please come home?" he rambled. I just began to cry into his shirt.

I don't know why I did, I guess I was so angry and upset I just wanted to go to sleep the day away but I nodded.

"Give me the keys, if you drive in this state you could end up crashing the car." I held the keys out to him. He still had me in the hug as we walked to the car.

I got in and looked out the window as he drove down the road. The car had an eerie silence. He pulled up to the apartments and locked the door after we got out. The paps were gone by now and we walked straight in. I opened the apartment door and heard everyone call my name.

I ignored them, and went straight to my room and locked the door. I know it was rude but I wasn't in the mood for seeing anyone. I heard people leave but I didn't care.

I just wanted to forget the pain I was feeling.

It was the pain that I felt all those years ago that made me cut myself in the first place. I tried so hard and long to fill that space in my heart and I finally had it filled only to get it stabbed faster than you can say quickie-mart.

I had a temptation to start again. I glanced down at my wrist. I shivered at the thought of how frequent I used to do it. I would never go back down that road again looking at these scars.

I pulled on my pjs and climbed into bed. I fell asleep with my door still locked

**[NATE]**

I had never been so relived when I saw Danni walk through that door. I had sent her friends home to get some sleep before she walked through the door. Only jenny was left with us. When we heard her door slam I turned my attention toward Jason.

"Where did youfind her?"

"Mum and Dads… she was leaving when I got there. She's extremely upset. So I say we give her until tomorrow before we try and talk to her." he said. For a dumb guy he sure as hell has his smart moments. We all went into our rooms after that.

That night I couldn't get to sleep. I tossed and turned but it never helped. Enough was enough so I sat up in bed looking at my door. Why did I have to be so stupid and let the only thing we never wanted to tell her slip out? I sat in the darkness and eventually I fell asleep.

The next morning, Danni came out of her room for breakfast but went straight back in afterwards. That happened for a week straight. We let her stay off school because we felt so guilt.

One day she left the house for the whole day but when she came home she didn't go to her room. Instead she went to the studio. I thought she was crying so I followed her up. The door for the studio was slightly ajar. I looked in and saw her with her back turned to me. She had her guitar propped up on her knee. I could hear her sobs.

Just then I got a text from Jason.

_**We have it. On our way home now is she there? J-master-funk**_

Why he insisted on signing off like that I will never know.

I was about to leave when I heard her singing.

_Don't come back and pretend to tell me_

_The night you've had with your made up stories _

_I was there but you didn't see me_

_There you were and the floor was empty_

_You and her getting more than friendly_

_Was just a kiss but I could see you meant it_

I could hear the disgust and anger in her voice as she sang the song. Just after she finished she broke down. I let my big brother instincts kick in and I went into the booth. I sat down on the piano bench next to her and pulled her in for a hug.

We just sat there while she cried into my hoodie. I rubbed her back trying to calm her down.

"Are you okay?" I asked once she did calm down. She didn't answer but shook her head.

"Want to tell your big bro?"

"I'm tired of getting my heart trampled on. First I find out why you left me at Rainbow Manor all these years and now _he_ did the worst thing to me." she sniffed. Tears formed in her eyes.

"Who's _he_?"

"Colin. My stupid first and ex-boyfriend." She said spiteful. I tensed up and gritted my teeth.

"What did he do?"

"He…cheated…on…me." She said in between sobs, "Right…in…front of…. Me"

I'll kill him.

"I'll kill him." I said while she hugged me tighter. Then something just clicked with me.

_Dude she's out of her room and your hugging you…APOLOGISE TO HER NOW! _I thought to myself.

"Look Danni, I just want you to know that what I said on Sunday is the only thing from our past that we regret. I mean really, really, regret." She stayed quiet for a while. When I heard Shane and Jason yell they were home.

"Come on, I've something to show you." I said pulling her up. "But you have to close your eyes." She rolled her eyes.

"One condition.

"Which would be?"

"You give me a piggy back down."

I nodded and she jumped up and we went down stairs the stairs.

"Are your eyes closed?"

She sighed.

"For the eighth time Nate, yes. Ask me again and I'll open them." she threatened. I walked into the living and put her down on her feet.

"Okay, well we feel really bad about how we put our image before you all those years ago. So to make up for it we got you a present. But since that jerk broke your heart tonight, I'll help you with that song you were singing before you broke down." I said to her. She just looked at me,confused.

"Jason, Shane and I thought this was the best gift to get you since we screwed up big time."

The room door then opened.

* * *

_So how was it? _

_Crap? Let me know you might solve my writers block :D_

_ see the little button down there...click it and write because you know you love me!_


	12. About Time!

**_Okay so I wrote this then lost it by accident then re-wrote it and started changing things around hated it deleted some of it then wrote it again and liked it kind of...._**

**_so hence the name of the chapter About Time!._**

**_..I updated._**

**

* * *

**

**[Danni]**

I heard Nate tell me open my eyes and before me were my other two brothers.

I must have looked confused because Shane spoke up

"Wait did you tell her Nate?" he looked at him accusingly.

"Dude it's supposed to be a surprise!" Jason whined

"I only told her that we have the best gift for her 'cause we do." He said defending himself.

"But why did you bring her down here? The surprise is upstairs!"

"I know but I brought her down so we could all bring her to it! We _all _screwed up."

Shane opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off.

"Can someone please inform me what you three pin heads are talking about!" I said glancing at all three of them.

"Okay let's go back upstairs." Jason sighed pointing upstairs.

I rolled my eyes all that time wasted coming back from where I was.

Once upstairs Nate covered my eyes.

"Hey Nate?"

"Yeah?"

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked folding my arms.

"Making sure you don't peek." I rolled my eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me." he laughed.

"How did you know?"

"It's you. You always roll your eyes at something you think is stupid."

We walked on until I heard a door open.

Once inside, Nate uncovered my eyes. We was a room I had never seen before. It looked like our recording studio but a lot bigger and the equipment was newer too.

"Where are we?" I asked looking around.

"This is our new recording studio, right now we're in the control room but this isn't your gift." Nate told me. I liked our new recording studio.

"That's your gift." Jason said pointing at a white baby grand piano that had a huge blue ribbon wrapped around it.

"Y-y-you got me a grand baby p-p-piano?" I stuttered with wide eyes. They just nodded.

I opened the door and walked in. I walked over and ran my hand across it. I sat down at the stool. Across the key cover was my name in swirly baby blue. I opened the cover and ran my hand across the keys. I press down a few notes and it sounded perfect.

"So do you like it?" they asked nervously. I felt the tears well up. Even though they got me two guitars and sung me a song, this was the best present I had ever gotten. I got up and ran at them.

"Thank you." I cried. I couldn't stop the tears. They just kept coming. "Thank you."

"Hey no more crying." Nate laughed knowing my tears earlier. I nodded wiping them away.

"I love it." I smiled.

"Told you she'd love the piano." Shane said proudly.

"Dude it was Jason's idea."

"Still told you she'd love it." he stuck his tongue out at them.

They decided to leave me play it for a while on my own. I noticed that the guitars Shane bought were up here too. I moved on and decided to write my first song on my new piano.

**

**Monday at school.**

I walked into the school on Monday morning and it was like I was wearing a sign with flashing lights that drew everyone's attention. They all stopped what they were doing and stared at me.

Some gave me envious glares, others sympathetic. Some guys gave me the flirty eyes and other pretended like I wasn't after coming through the doors.

I adjust my hood and kept walking straight to my locker with my head down. I could hear people begin to whisper when I walked past them.

When I finally reached my locker, I quickly dialled in my combination and wretched the door open. I shove everything in and quickly closed it, wanting to get out of everyone's sight.

I jumped at the sight of someone behind my locker door.

"Hi," they said in a sickly sweet voice. I rolled my eyes at them.

"What do you want, Stewart?" I asked in a bored tone.

"What can't a girl talk to her best friend?" she said loudly so everyone could hear. "So do you want to sit with us at lunch today?"

I rolled my eyes at her again and walked off.

"I'll take that as a yes." She called out.

"Take it as I'd rather be killed by a bus." I yelled back.

Throughout the day I was asked the same questions over and over again.

_What's it like living with rock stars?_

_Do you know many famous people?_

_Are you like really rich?_

_Will you give your brothers my number?_

_Can you get me tickets/backstage passes?_

Teachers would only ask the same thing and asked it in a confused tone.

"_I'm sorry dear, I don't mean to be rude but what exactly is your name?"_

And I'd reply with the same thing:

"Ellie Gray is just fine."

When school was over, I sat in the music room on a table swinging my legs just looking out the window. I thought back to how different and easier my life was four months ago. I was living in a child home, I was invisible in school and I was just another nobody in the world. And now four months on I'm living with my brothers again, I'm getting stares in school and I'm known as lil Gray all over the world. I was brought out of my thoughts by a quiet knock on the door. I looked up to see Uncle Brown standing there.

"Hey I thought you'd be gone home by now poppet." He said. He came over and sat down next to me.

"Yeah I just needed to be alone for a while. I wanted time to think." I smiled weakly looking back out the window.

"What about?"

"Just the past week and life in general. I'm just trying to figure out where I went wrong. Why my life turned out this way, out of my control. I mean I know my brothers are sorry for what they did. They're really sorry. So sorry they spent the last trying to coax me out of my room and cancelled four important meetings. But it just…" I trailed off. Tears I had been holding back were fighting their way forward.

"It's just what sweetheart?" he tried.

"It just hurts so much to know why they did it. And I'm afraid of the future." I couldn't hold my tears back any loner and they escaped down along my face. He pulled me into a hug. We sat there for a while before he spoke up again.

"Why are you afraid?"

"Because of the fact I don't know what's going to happen. What's going to happen when they have to go away on their summer tour? Where am I going? Will be I be a distraction in the upcoming months to it that I'll get shipped back to Rainbow Manor?" I was now in full crying mood. Sobs breaking up my sentences, tears causing my mascara to run, my nose beginning to run. After it died down he pulled me arms length away and looked me in the eye.

"Danni, you know they love you so much. And they'd never sent you away again. It broke their hearts to do so once and if they do it again it'd break them not only their hearts. You can bet they'll fight to get extra space on that bus just for you, if they already haven't designed the inside of the new tour bus they're allowed to design. And if extra space won't be given their going to refuse to go on tour." He told me wiping away my tears. I nodded unable to speak.

He sat there hugging me for little while before he remembered there was a staff meeting. Just as he was about to leave the room he stopped and said.

"By the way public humiliation is the best way to bruise a jocks ego." He winked and headed out of the room.

**[Shane]**

"So did Danni go to school today?" Mitchie asked while taking a bite of her bread stick.

"Yeah she did." I sighed.

"Hey, she forgave you didn't she?" she said putting her hand on mine.

"Yeah but Mitch you should have seen her this morning, usually she can't wait to get to school but there was….was something different about her. Like she didn't want to go to face something it just made no sense."

"Maybe because a week ago, you told the whole world who she was and she's afraid incase people will try and use her." she offered as a suggestion. For some reason I didn't think that was the case. I knew if anyone stared at her, she'd tell them stop in a rude way.

I shrugged and decided I'll ask her later.

"So did you buy anything nice for Jenny's birthday party at the weekend?" I asked her. she shook her head.

"I'll find something in my wardrobe. And before you ask no we aren't going shopping for something. Plus isn't what should we get her for her birthday a better question."

"Well we can go shopping for it later." I shrugged.

**[Nate]**

I was a little nervous leaving Danni go to school this morning. I didn't know what the kids were going to be like to her or what they'd say about. I'm sure she'd tell them stick their compliments where the sun don't shine if they were only pretending to be nice to her, because well that's just the way she was. I sat at home waiting for her. It was coming up to four o' clock and she still wasn't home. I figured she was probably in one of her friend's houses.

At five I decided to start dinner since it was my turn. I heard the door close and Danni yell out she was home.

"What smells so good?"

"Dinner. So how was school?" I asked nervously.

"It was plain out annoying and terrible. Everyone treated me differently, all acting nice, fighting to sit next to me. Always asking questions. By lunch I couldn't take it. I had over twelve different guys offer to buy me lunch. Eight date offers. And everyone wanted to eat lunch with me and they all didn't stop staring." She moaned.

"So what did you do?"

"What do you think I did? I told um shoved it their fake generosity where the sun don't shine." What did I tell you, "told them they didn't even look at me 'til it went global I was lil Gray and I left the cafeteria." She shrugged. "Then after awhile they treated me like they'd treat Ellie Graystones and the gossip topic moved on." Ellie Graystones?

"Really what could be more exciting than having lil Gray at their school?" I joked stirring peas

"The fact that lil Gray's boyfriend cheated on her and she's apparently none the wiser." She said angry. I put the spoon down and sat opposite her.

"Danni, you have to break up with him."

"I know but I just don't know how. I've never gone out with anyone to break up with them."

I laughed at her.

"Why not tell stick the relationship where the sun don't shine?" I teased earning a glare which turned into a smirk.

"Don't take my thing."

"Okay, sorry but I'm just saying." I could see a plan formulating in her mind as she looked off into the distance. "Danni what are you thinking?"

She snapped out of her daydream.

"Nothing just something Uncle Brown said before I left school which was nothing to worry your pretty little curly head about." She smiled.

"Whatever. Go do your homework before Jason yells at you for not doing it later and trust me he will." I said pointing to her room. She went to protest but forgot about it and went to do her homework. Ha-ha I love having the power.

* * *

_So like it? hate it? should i deleted it...again?_

oh yeah

**_HAPPY NEW YEAR!!2010 DOUBLE DIGIT YEAR!!_**


	13. Lacy and a Breakup

_Hey everyone rememeber me? _

_Okay so my bad for not updating in awhile basically my imagination tank has been on low while my sugar one has been on high! plus Didn't have that much time in a while to update_

_But I am now so YAY!_

_So I'mma shut up and leave ye guys read_

* * *

[Danni]

I spent all week working on my plan to hurt Colin's ego. By Friday I had it all planned out and it was the day I was going to go through with it. but to do that I'd need to enlist the help of two certain people.

"So you in?"

"It's a prank you do the math. Of course were in," they said shaking my hand.

"And you're our best friend so that makes us in for definite." Zack said.

Justin and Zack were the best pranksters in the school. It was a miracle they had time to be at our band practices because of the amount of detention they got.

"Danni, where did this idea come out of?" Sam asked laughing at it

"I have Shane as a brother it's in my blood."

The bell went and we separated for class. Zack Alex and Sam had English while Justin and I had history.

"I'm proud of you."

"Really? Why?"

"I'd never think something so devious detention worthy would come from your mind."

"Well you and Zack were bound to rub off on me eventually." I joked taking my seat.

"Hey you left your yes hazel today." He noticed.

"Yeah…since everyone knows I'm their sister why keep them in." I said. Okay well that was partly a lie. The truth is Jason saw me take them out last night. So he decided to rob them and hid them on me somewhere in his there's no way in hel I'm going into that place he calls a room, it's a bloody health hazard.

Plus he's probably forgotten where now knowing Jason. And Shane's after robbing my flat iron. I think I'll get him one for Christmas just so I can have mine back.

"You look pretty with hazel eyes." he said. Suddenly his face went bright red from embarrassment. "I said that out loud didn't I?" he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

I could only laugh at him. He looks so funny embarrassed.

"Yeah you did." I then smiled at him. "But thanks, it was really sweet of you to say."

And it was sweet. No guy would ever pay a girl that compliment anymore. Words like 'beautiful', 'cute', 'pretty' and 'adorable' aren't use to compliment girls anymore they have been replaced with things like 'Hot' 'sexy' or 'Babe' which just makes a girl feel a little trampy.

"So have you your song ready for tonight?" Justin said begging to change the subject. I laughed and let him change it.

"Yeah. I had another one but I wrote this on Wednesday on my new baby grand piano. I prefer way more but when Frankie came over to hang out I let him listen and he loved it so I'm going to go with it."

"New baby grand piano? Forgive us gift?" he asked.

"Yeah best one yet. And they also got me these unreal converses as well."

"Let's hope they don't keep messing up or else you won't have room to put things." He teased so I hit him in the arm.

"Hey boyfriend alert." He said pointing to Colin who was standing outside the door.

_Please don't sit next to me, please don't, please don't _I silently chanted to myself crossing my fingers. The bell rang which meant he had to come into the room and sit down. And never guess where he sat……right bloody next to me. I felt my stomach churn.

"Hey babe." See what did I tell you! Ugh I think I threw up a little in my mouth because of him.

"Hi Colin." I forced a smile as he kissed my cheek.

"So we're going to the movie tonight," he said as more of a statement than a question. Actually screw statement he meant it as a demand.

Since Monday he's been trying to go out with me in public just to get noticed.

"Not tonight. I'm busy, I've rehearsal for the Winter Formal, and then I've to go to this thing with my brothers.. Sorry." I shrugged flipping my book open.

"Fine but let's go tomorrow. We haven't been out in ages. Like Friday night two weeks ago."

"Fine but that's if nothing comes up. And it wasn't my fault I was sick all last week" I said opening my copy. I opened it to a page with a drawing of a massive bird. That is the last time I ask Jason for help in history no matter how good he is at it.

"What might come up?" ha-ha I love annoying him especially now since everyone knows.

"Oh you know the usual. An interview I might dragged along to, a photo shoot or a celeb's **party." **I emphasized the last word. "Or I could have band rehearsal, a doctors appointment anything really." I shrugged.

"Well I could go with you. You know keep you company." He said. Please don't do the wiggly eyebrows…oh he did the wiggly eyebrows, I think I really am going to be sick. I just gave him a weak smile and turned to face the front.

When gym came, I couldn't have been happier. It was going to be a Friday everyone would remember.

The girls were practicing cheerleading while other just kicked the soccer ball around. I stole a glance at Justin and Zack who were throwing a football in between them laughing. I caught their eye and they gave me a thumbs up.

I walked over to all the girls.

"Hey why don't we all meet up outside the guys' locker room after this. I'm sure there's gonna be a show." They all looked at weird but nether the less nodded.

The bell went and we all raced to the locker rooms before the boys got a chance. I got out first and ran to the meeting arrangement. I rounded the corner and saw Justin and Zack still in their gym kit.

"You got it?" I said laughing.

"Yup." Zack said laughing.

"Good. Let's go or we'll miss the show."

We ran back to the locker rooms where all the girls were crowded around.

"So Danni what's the big show?" one girl, Jean asked.

"In 5…4…3…2…1" Justin counted down pointing at the door.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE MY CLOTHES!" someone held.

Yup you guessed it. Colin… hey Uncle Brown said public humiliation. So I got Zack and Justin to steal his all his clothes and I mean all his clothes, regular and gym. Aren't I a stinker!

"Did you leave what I told you too?" I asked. Zack nodded.

Suddenly all the boys filed out of the locker room in stitches of laughter. Colin came out last in a pair of pink lace underwear. He looked like he was ready to kill someone.

The whole crowd erupted in laughter.

"Wait I said tighty whiteies." I half whispered through my laughing.

"Yeah but this was funnier." Zack replied. I should have guess it was Zack

"Hey Colin." I said. He turned to look at me and I took a picture with my phone.

"Ellie? Do something!" I sighed.

"Fine." I sighed. "Who was behind this?" I look around and smiled and turn back to Colin

"Oh yeah I was." I pointed at myself I smiled at my accomplishment.

"What! Why?"

"You know what they say why hold a grudge when you can get even. By the way you can totally stick our relationship where the sun don't shine." I said snapping more photos. Totally going in the yearbook. I shot him a smile and walked off but was stopped by him speaking.

"Why did you need to get even?" he said getting angry.

"Cause there you were and the floor was empty. You and her were getting more than friendly, I was there but you didn't see me. You're a cheating jerk." I snapped at him quoting my new song.

"Next time you wanna cheat on a girl at a party, make sure she isn't there."

The whole crowd were still there watching our interaction. I walked away but not before calling back to him.

"By the way your clothes are in the school fountain. Have fun trying to fish them out." and with that I left for class.

In music class it was performing so we were all seated in the auditorium.

"Okay class let's see what you came up with. Mifits you didn't get a go last time so why not you guys go first." He said. Always picking on the family.

We walked up to the stage and took our instruments. We played one of our old songs. Not bothering to write new one. Hey I had a busy week.

"Wow poppet that was great." He told us as we took a seat.

"Thanks Uncle Brown." I said then mentally slapped my forehead. No one knew he was my uncle.

Great going Danni!

"Ha! Dudes you all owe me 20 bucks each! I told you!" someone said jumping up.

"What?" both me and Uncle Brown asked.

"There was bet. Aiden had his money on you guys being family. He's the only one bet on it." another person cleared up as Aiden took their money.

"Hey I'll have no gambling in my class."

"I'll give you 50 bucks?" Aiden tried holding it up.

"I'll have no more gambling after this." Uncle Brown corrected taking 50 off Aiden.

I gave him a look. "What! He gave me 50 bucks." He said holding it up.

"Not anymore." I said taking 20 off him. He looked at me, I stuck out my tongue at him and ran.

**[Shane]**

I was putting on my tie when I messed it up and made the knot to tight. I sighed and walked across the hallway to Danni's room to get help.

I knocked on the door but got no answer so I walked in and she wasn't anywhere to be seen. Her bathroom door was open so I knew she wasn't in there.

Then I thought maybe she was in the living room but when I got there she wasn't. It was just Jason and Nate watching tv because they were ready.

"Hey have you guys seen Danni? The party's in like less than an hour and she's not here yet."

They turned off the tv and looked at me.

"She's not home yet? It's like 8 o'clock."

"Maybe she's caught in traffic?"

Just then she ran in the door with a quick hi and she shut the door of her room.

"Well she's home now." Jason said.

"Thanks captain Obvious I would have never guessed." I said rolling my eyes and walking to her room.

I knocked on the door and heard her fall inside.

"Um, Danni are you okay?" the door swung open and Danni was rubbing her arm.

"Yeah just tripped over what can I help you two with?" she said directed at Nate and Jason after noticing my tie.

"Where were you up until now?" Jason asked.

"School." She said undo my tie.

"School finished four and a half hours ago when it was 3.30. It's now 8.15," Nate told her looking at her questioningly.

Once she had my tie loose she took off my neck and wrapped it around her own doing it while walking back into the room.

"Well I had an hour and a half of detention and will for the next three weeks so I can't do dinner for the next three weeks." She said sitting on her bed. "Then I had two and half hours of band rehearsal and finally I was stuck in traffic because some idiot decided to do a U-turn and crash into a truck so I had to go the long way." She jumped off her bed the tie and slipped it on over my head.

"Why do you have detention?" I sighed. It can't be good.

"I got even with Colin but the detention is totally worth it." she smiled putting on her other shoe.

"Who's Colin?"

"Jerky ex-boyfriend. How'd you get even?" Nate said stepping into the room.

"GO on YouTube and look up 'Underwear break-up'."

We went onto her laptop and looked it up. There was a video of a guy in a pair of lace pink underwear looking pissed off then there was Danni telling to shove their relationship where the sun don't shine.

Nate began to laugh.

"Had to use that line." She said smiling.

"so why exactly weren't we told about this boy?" Jason said sounding a little ticked off.

"Cause I knew you'd react like this." She said standing up and looking at her phone. "Plus I knew Shane would try and hit him then you'd tell him get off then you'd pound on him." Damn she knows us too well. "And I'm a big girl I can take care of my own problems."

"Yes you can. Now let's go. I am not having Tine skin us alive because we were late to a photo shoot." Nate said. We all shivered at the idea of Tina being angry.

After running down the hallway, me and the other two were quickly whipped into wardrobe.

"All my hard work on your tie, done down the drain." Danni said shaking her head taking the tie and throwing it around her head as a head band.

"Get over it." I laughed.

"okay boys!" the photographer called out. He quickly went through the process of what we were to do. Danni was in the corner with a book looking enthralled with it.

We did a few shots on our own. Right now Jason was getting his done so I was sitting with Danielle.

"So having fun?" I asked casually.

"Surprisingly yes. Like I just got a free cup of coffee off that guy." She said pointing at Elliot, the intern. I looked at him, he didn't seem like trouble. Then as if to prove me wrong he just tripped with a tray of four coffees. I was right he wasn't trouble, he's a health hazard. He jumped onto his feet assuring everyone he was alright/

Danni was reading her book again while slowing sipping her coffee. I put my head on the table.

"Shane?" she said in a small voice.

"Yes?"

"Actually nevermind." She shook her head and went back to the book. I was about to ask her but a voice just me off.

"Shane get your ass over here we need to finish up." Jason called over. I nodded and ran over.

* * *

**My bad is it sucked!**

**Review :) because I'm thinking of this big OMG! thing is coming next....but I'll see how it plans out**

**Peace out! =P**


End file.
